Say It Again
by iBloo
Summary: A collection of BoruSara one-shots and drabbles that give us a glimpse into their almost existent love lives if they would just confess!
1. Less is More

Title: Less is More

Prompt: Makeup

Genre: Romance

Rating: K

Beta read by: Sakura's Unicorn

A/N: This prompt came from Bingbin, and I dedicate this one-shot to her. Thank you for always inspiring me!

I don't own Naruto & Boruto.

* * *

"Eh? Sarada!" Chocho exclaimed as she took a good look at her friend's bare face. "Why aren't you wearing any makeup? We're going to a _club_."

Sarada crossed her arms across her chest and harrumphed. "It's not a requirement to wear makeup to a club!"

Chocho sighed. She noticed Sumire, Wasabi, and Namida approaching them. "See?" She waved in the trio's general direction. "They're wearing makeup!"

The young Uchiha only rolled her eyes. "Again, not a requirement."

Wasabi laughed. "Sarada-chan looks fine!"

"That's not what I meant," Chocho whined. "I just want her to doll up once in a while. Get those boys drooling over her, you know?"

Namida giggled. "Doesn't she already have a lot of admirers?"

"Oy! What are you girls doing here?"

"Speak of the devil." A sly grin spread on the young Akimichi's face. "Hello there, Boruto."

The blond approached the five of them and grinned, showing a perfect set of white teeth. "You guys going out?"

" _Girls_ night out to a club," Chocho corrected.

"Ah, I see." Boruto looked at each of them, but his gaze landed on Sarada's face. "Want to get dinner with me, Sarada? I heard there's a new grill restaurant downtown that sells the best squid."

Sumire looped her arm with Sarada's before responding to him. "She can't, Boruto-kun. She's going with us."

His blue eyes widened slightly. "Oh really? Sorry. I didn't think you were."

Now it was Sarada's turn to be shocked. "Why not?"

"Ah, well..." He scratched the back of his head with a lopsided grin on his face. "You don't look like you're heading to a club."

All the girls muffled their gasps. _Boruto really is an idiot._

"Boruto, there you are!"

Everyone looked up at the roof. Shikadai, Inojin, and Mitsuki jumped down.

"We've been looking all over for you," Mitsuki said.

"Denki's got a new game, and he invited all of us to try it out!" Inojin exclaimed.

The boys just ignored the girls, so the latter decided to leave them alone and continue on with their girls' night out.

* * *

It had been a week, but Sarada still couldn't shake off what Boruto had said. She was lying down on her bed, staring at her ceiling.

"I didn't look like I was going to a club," she said out loud. She sighed sadly and rolled over on her tummy, hugging her pillow closer to her chest. She wasn't sure if she was supposed to be angry at Boruto, but she was _hurt._ Her best friend knew this, which was why Chocho was bent on getting her drunk that night in order to forget.

Light taps on her balcony's window pulled her out of her thoughts. She got up from her bed and slid the window open. It was Boruto.

"What do you want?" she asked bluntly.

The blond raised an eyebrow. "What's got you all touchy?"

She crossed her arms and looked away. "Why are you here?"

"Let's grab dinner at that restaurant I was talking about," he said with a smile.

She looked at him and bit out, "Why not ask Sumire or Chocho instead? I'm sure they'd look like they're going out to dinner far more than I would."

Boruto was dumbfounded. "What? Why would I want to ask them out?"

"Because they're girlier than me!" she exclaimed.

"What do looks have to do with anything?" Now he was really confused. "I asked you out to dinner because I wanted to spend time with _you._ "

This caught Sarada off guard. "What?"

Boruto looked at her pink pajamas and white bunny slippers. "You can even go wearing your pajamas. I don't care." He smirked. "I just want to spend the evening with you."

A light pink dusted her cheeks. "But that time, when I was with the girls…"

"Huh? You mean last week?" He asked.

Sarada looked embarrassed, but nodded. "You didn't even think I was going with them."

Now it all made sense. "Ah! Well, I never pegged you as the club type of girl, Sarada. Or the makeup kind." He grinned.

She looked away again, feeling even more embarrassed than she did earlier. So, he did think she was tomboyish?

Sarada was surprised when she felt Boruto hold on to her shoulders. She looked at him and was surprised how gentle his gaze was.

"You don't need to wear nice dresses or makeup, Sarada. You're already beautiful."

Her dark eyes grew wide, and she drew in a breath. She could feel the heat flood all the way up to her ears.

Boruto grinned until his eyes disappeared. "You look so much cuter when I make you blush like this."

Sarada scowled. "Would you quit teasing me already?"

"It's not teasing if it's the truth." He winked.

She rolled her eyes. He was enjoying this way too much. "If I agree to have dinner with you, will you quit it?"

"Only if you go while wearing your bunny slippers." He waggled his eyebrows at her.

The sound of flesh slapping flesh, and a muffled scream of pain echoed in the night.

Boruto was an idiot, but he always knew what to say to make Sarada feel better.

* * *

A/N: This is a collection of BoruSara one-shots and drabbles. Most of the prompts come from my followers on tumblr. I post them as replies to their asks. After which, I send them to my beta readers for polishing. The stories you read in this book may be slightly different from what I post on my tumblr, and it will definitely be far neater. ^^;

A big thank you to Sakura's Unicorn for beta reading, and to Bingbin for giving me this prompt. You guys should read their work. They're _amazing_.

Please leave me a review, and tell me what you think. They keep me going when times are tough.


	2. I Got You

Title: I Got You

Prompt: "I'm not here to make friends" and "Well, that's tragic."

Genre: Romance/Friendship

Rating: K

Beta read by: Bingbin

A/N: College AU!

I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Boruto leisurely made his way to Konoha University's library. His blue eyes scanned the crowd for a familiar face. Once he found her, he couldn't help but smile. She was sitting alone at a table, jotting down notes from the three books that lay open in front of her.

"I knew I'd find you here," he drawled. Boruto looked over her shoulder.

She didn't look back at him. Instead, she pushed her glasses back up and continued to write her notes. "Well, you found me," she replied nonchalantly. "What is it?"

He pulled the chair next to her and plopped down. He placed his elbow on the table, and rested his chin on his palm. "Do you always have to be so cold to me?" he teased.

"Oh?" A soft smile formed on her lips. "You haven't seen anything yet," she teased back.

Boruto grinned. "There's a party tonight at Denki's. Want to come?"

"No," she deadpanned.

"What? Why not?" he asked incredulously, earning a harsh ' _shh!'_ from the librarian.

He folded his arms on the table and lay down on them, looking at Sarada from under his lashes. "Come on, please?" He pulled out the most charming smile he could muster. "Chocho's going too."

Sarada put her pen down and looked at Boruto. Her eyes were hard. "I have a test to study for."

"You're the top of the class." He rolled his eyes. "I'm sure you'll do fine. Besides, we're in college now! This is the time to make friends!"

"I'm not here to make friends," Sarada replied. "I'm here to get an education."

"Well that's tragic," he snorted. "How do you plan to go through college without any friends?"

"I have Chocho," she said softly. "And–"

"Me?" He grinned so wide that his eyes disappeared.

She rolled her eyes but smiled. "Yeah, that."

"So what's the plan? You're just going to stay in and study tonight?" he asked.

She nodded. "I'll go back to my dorm first, drop some stuff off. Have dinner and then stay late at Ninbucks so I can finish my paper."

"Sounds good," Boruto said. "I'll pick you up at seven."

"Wait, what?" Sarada asked. "I'm not going to that party." She crossed her arms across her chest.

"Good," Boruto snickered. "'Cause I'm not either. I just remembered I have a study date with a nerd."

Her dark eyes widened as heat flooded her cheeks.

Boruto stood up and winked at her before he left. "Coffee is on you, by the way."

She rolled her eyes but nodded anyway. That Boruto. He could be annoying sometimes, but he was really sweet, too.

* * *

A/N: Shorty but cutie. And look, Ninbucks makes a debut in this AU! Hihihi. I really liked this AU. I think the possibilities are endless for this pairing in college.

Let me know what you think by dropping me a review? :)


	3. Help Me

Title: Help Me

Prompts: "Welcome back. Now fucking help me." And "Tell me you need me."

Genre: Humor

Rating: T for language.

Beta read by: Bingbin

* * *

It was a hot and sweltering summer day. Team Konohamaru was assigned to a D-rank mission–help out at a logging site.

Even with her chakra enhanced strength, lifting logs four times her size was a challenge. Konohamaru was digging a few ways off, while Mitsuki was strapping up the logs for transport. Boruto was nowhere to be found.

Sarada grit her teeth as she channeled her chakra throughout her whole body. She gripped the the log, and screamed as she heaved, "shannaro!" then dumped it on the truck. The vehicle sank down with the weight, and creaked. She released a relieved and contented sigh as she wiped the sweat off her forehead.

"Nice one, Sarada!" Mitsuki smiled from the back of the truck. "We're actually making good time thanks to your strength."

She grinned at his praise. But then remembered they were one pair of hands short at the moment.

"Would be faster if a certain someone helped me out, though," she quipped.

As if on cue, Boruto came waltzing out of the logger's cabin office. "Hey, everyone!" He grinned. "You wouldn't believe how badly paper clips needed sorting out in there, and _damn_ , it's hot out here."

Sarada crossed her arms across her chest and smiled sweetly at him. "Welcome back."

Mitsuki was surprised at her warm welcome.

"Now fucking help me," she deadpanned, all sweetness and friendliness gone form her face and tone.

Mitsuki nodded and muttered to himself, "ah, there it is."

The snark did not go unnoticed by Boruto. He smirked and lifted his brow. "What? You can't lift these logs by yourself?"

"I so can," she retorted and pointed at the two trucks behind her. "I loaded all of those myself!"

"Good," Boruto said. "At least I know you're not slacking off this time."

"Slacking off?!" she screamed.

Mitsuki looked over to their sensei, as if asking for help. Konohamaru placed his shovel down and watched Sarada and Boruto continue to bicker.

"I'll help," Boruto grinned slyly.

"As you should!" Sarada snapped.

Boruto waggled his eyebrows. "Only if you tell me you _need_ me."

Sarada grit her teeth, and clenched her fists. Her sharingan activated. She sprang at Boruto, but Konohamaru held on to the back of her shirt, pulling her back.

"Alright, that's enough!" Konohamaru chided. He put Sarada down and looked between the two. Sarada was fuming, and Boruto was still so smug about riling up his female teammate so easily.

"Now, I want you two to–"

"No way we're apologizing!" they yelled out in unison.

Konohamaru smirked. "Fine then. You two can just kiss and I'll let this slide."

Their faces flooded with heat, painting their cheeks cherry red. "WHAT?" The two of them screeched and faced their jonin sensei.

Mitsuki jumped down from the truck and pulled out his phone. He clicked on the camera application and pointed it at his two teammates, a wide smile on his face. "Go on, I'll take a video."

* * *

A/N: Captain Mitsuki and his First Mate Konohamaru-sensei are calling all hands on deck!

I hope you had a few laughs. Leave me a review, please? :)

~Kairi


	4. The Things We've Never Said

Title: The Things We've Never Said

Prompt: "Perhaps we had too much to drink?"

Genre: Romance

Rating: T

Beta read by: Bingbin

* * *

They communicated in quick, stolen glances. Curt nods. Long, meaningful gazes. Their actions and subtle body language relaying what their lips were too shy to whisper, what they were too proud to utter, what their hearts screamed for. Far more complicated than a code to others, yet simpler to them than the alphabet. Their feelings were always relayed one way or the other.

* * *

A warm hand on a bare shoulder, and a tight squeeze. Sapphire meets onyx, and a subtle quirk on his thin lips.

 _Everything's going to be fine. Just hang in there._

* * *

A light tug on his sleeve right when he tries to turn heel and leave. White teeth sinking into a soft lower lip as she looks away.

 _Don't do anything stupid. Please be careful._

* * *

A long and warm embrace. Arms clutching on tighter. A relieved yet shaky breath is released.

 _I thought I lost you._

He pulls her closer, and releases a confident smirk.

 _Are you kidding? I'd never leave you._

* * *

A feather light landing, and night visits to her balcony.

 _I miss you._

A soft, glittering gaze, and a tender smile.

 _I missed you, too. We're together now._

Being together was all they ever wanted.

* * *

A bottle of wine, two arm and knee brushes, and a three minute gaze, two bodies tangle around each other, finding a way to share warmth under the covers of light pink silk.

Soft, chapped lips traced along her porcelain skin. Sensations filled her until she can no longer contain it, and released a quiet sound of pleasure.

 _I want you._

Soft kisses press on harder, faster, a growing sense of urgency flowing through every kiss.

 _I need you._

He comes up and looks at her. They pause, and relish the feeling. Her gaze falls to his lips as she bites her own. He swoops down and kisses her. Tentatively at first, and then he gains his confidence when she returns his movements. Her hands tracing along his back, as his explore her side.

Their kisses get harder, throwing all caution to the wind. They never knew being so reckless could feel so pleasurable.

She breaks apart for air. "Perhaps," she exhales, "we've had too much to drink."

 _Why are we doing this? What do you want from me?_

He smirks. "I think we should drink like that more often."

 _Say you'll be mine._

She stares at him before she roughly pulls him in for another kiss. Their lips collide, and refuse to let go.

 _I was always yours to begin with._

* * *

A/N: Here's a little writing experiment I did. What do you think about this writing style? Do you want to see more of it?

Have an awesome weekend!


	5. Not a Date

Title: Not a Date

Prompt: This wasn't meant to be a date, but we've had such a good time and now it's 2 a.m. and I should really go home…

Rating: T

Beta read by: Poodie. Darling, you are amazing.

A/N: 18-year-old BoruSara. Hope you don't mind I experiment with another writing style!

* * *

It wasn't a date. _Absolutely not_.

They just finished a mission, and a little celebration was definitely called for. But it wasn't the kind of celebration wherein grabbing the deluxe double cheeseburger and flavored fries would suffice. _Of course not_. When you and your ANBU partner successfully stop an assassination attempt on the Hokage's life, _and_ get a promotion to ANBU captain because of your impeccable skills _and_ irreplaceable service to the main man, one doesn't simply purchase a simple meal. You go somewhere with a little more pizzazz. Somewhere you can enjoy a ridiculously expensive five course meal that still leaves you ravenous after because you just came from a three-day run. But hey, you get a pretty view of the river, and get to wear that coat that's been collecting dust for the past year. But the decision isn't just for one person to make. There were a lot of choices available—choices to suit every preference. Growing up meant having _certain_ preferences. And a certain dark haired girl's preference was staying at home, while her blond companion's preference was to simply make her happy.

It was settled. To her apartment they would go.

He padded up into his father's home office and stole a bottle of wine from his secret cabinet (only the good stuff that the Raikage gifted his father on his birthday, no less). He examined the label, and smiled to himself. He and Sarada's promotion was definitely deserving of this. He then slinked his way to the kitchen and opened the fridge. He pulled a half eaten cake that he was sure his mother baked two days ago. Surely, no one would mind. He thought that, until he saw his sister on his way out.

Her bright blue eyes took in his ANBU gear clad self, the cake in a Tupperware gripped tightly by his left hand, and the bottle of expensive wine her father saved for special occasions tucked under his left armpit. He blinked a few times, and must have realized what this looked like. Slowly, he grinned, and gave her a nervous chuckle.

She returned his smile, and nodded. He let out a sigh of relief. He was sure his little sister wouldn't tell on him.

"You owe me next time, Nii-chan," she winked mischievously. He gulped. A favor for his beloved little sister was as good as selling a kidney. Whatever. He wanted this cake and wine.

"Yeah, fine," he drawled, giving her the stink eye. "I won't be back until late. I'll be at Sarada's."

That mischievous smile turned into a shit eating grin. Her eyebrows lifted, and a loaded, " _oh_ ," was all she uttered.

He pouted at her, well aware of her implication, but shrugged it off. There was a spring in his step. He was going to have good wine, cake, home cooked food, and have Sarada all to himself tonight. What could be better?

 _Confessing might be a start, noh?_

* * *

Sarada placed the groceries down on her counter and sighed. She had a lot of cooking to do and she was bone tired, but she didn't mind. Tonight, they would celebrate their promotion. She and Boruto had been partners for three years, and they were unstoppable. Now, they were going to be ANBU Captains. One step. She was one step closer to achieving her dream. She felt herself smile as she unloaded her groceries and prepared her ingredients, restraining herself from humming along as she worked. She was _that_ happy.

He knocked in that special pattern he used to do when he would grace her with night visits on her balcony when they were in their early teens. Well, he still did, even if they were adults now, and he could just knock like a normal person. But where was the fun in that? Now that she had her own place, he was just happy he didn't need to be paranoid as fuck like he used to, since he knew he could be shot down anytime by two legendary ninja, who just so happened to be Sarada's parents. To be fair, his dad was a legendary ninja, too. But he always thought Sasuke and Sakura Uchiha were so much cooler than that old geezer. Thinking of how his aunt and uncle may react if they ever caught him lurking around their only daughter's balcony sent shivers down his spine.

"I like being alive, thank you very much," he muttered to no one in particular.

She opened the door, and greeted him with a warm smile. He felt his insides flip at the mere sight of her. And was she… wearing a pink apron? _Hot damn_. Inappropriate fantasies filled his adolescent mind, and internally he cursed (and thanked) those Icha Icha books his perverted uncle gifted him a few years back for his birthday.

After mindlessly following into her apartment and placing his stolen goodies down on the table, he made his way to the kitchen to help her out. The two of them silently, yet comfortably, maneuvered through the tiny kitchen with ease. Occasionally brushing arms, fingertips, and hips. The blush on her cheeks and the sudden tension in his shoulders at the physical contact did not go unnoticed. Well, they pretended not to notice. Because, this wasn't a date, remember?

* * *

Dinner was laid on the tiny table for two, and the two sat in front of each other. Their knees brushing under the table. As if in sync, (well, they were always in sync) clapped their hands together with eager smiles on their faces and cheerily exclaimed, " _itadakimasu_!"

Boruto eagerly dug in to the katsu Sarada prepared. He was praising her cooking and shamelessly speaking despite his mouth being full. Maybe in their younger years, she would have found it disgusting and disgraceful. But seeing his cheeks flush in delight at the modest meal she so painstakingly prepared, and the light in his eyes shine with satisfaction tugged at her heartstrings, making it feel tight, making her forget how to breathe momentarily. Hastily, she looked away and readjusted her glasses. Sarada took a sip of water, and muttered her thanks for his praises.

He grinned until his eyes closed. She looked so cute when she was all flustered like that.

* * *

When the meat and rice were gone, now consumed in their bellies, they ate the cake, and _gosh_. It was good cake. Sarada's dark eyes lit up in delight as she took her first bite of the moist chocolate cake her aunt baked. The richness of the icing, and tartness of the strawberries made her feel like she was floating.

Boruto adored watching her eat sweets. He had to stop himself from ogling, but gosh, she was so cute when she shed her stoic act, and took the reactions of a child indulging in their favorite candy.

"Your mom has to tell me how to bake this," she sighed contentedly. "This is amazing."

He felt pride swell in his chest for his mother's cooking. Because duh, she was the best at it. But then he remembered the bottle sitting on the counter, and he knew that that was going to be the star of the night.

He smirked. "I haven't even pulled out the good stuff yet."

He rose and took two wine glasses from her cupboard. Was it weird that he knew exactly where it was, as if he lived there? Well, perhaps you can say that he did. If he wasn't training, out on a mission, hanging out with his friends at their favorite burger joint, you could probably find him in her apartment, playing games and lying around Sarada's living room. He lost count of the nights he had spent on her couch, on her floor, passed out in her bathroom, and sometimes, on rare occasions when she was feeling particularly kind, on her bed. Secretly, he liked to drink too much just so she would take him to her place to spend the night. He loved how it smelled of her, and how everything in the small space just screamed ' _Sarada_.' Knowing she was near, and having her take care of him made all those stupid hangovers worth it.

Sometimes, he liked to wonder what it would be like to live with her. But of course this wasn't going to happen. It wasn't like he was secretly in love with her since they were, like, twelve, right?

And this wasn't date. Still with me? _Not a date_.

Despite the dinner, the dessert, and now the expensive wine. Nope. This wasn't a date.

* * *

They climbed her roof and stayed under the starry night as they slowly, but surely, consumed all of Naruto's wine. At some point, they stopped using the glasses and settled for drinking straight out of the bottle. Boruto lost count of all the indirect kisses. Sarada didn't, though. She counted thirty-seven so far.

They were exchanging stories, and reminiscing. Making up scenarios of how their lives would change, now that they were ANBU captains. _ANBU captain at the age of eighteen_. Maybe it wasn't as much as an accomplishment, because there were geniuses that existed once upon a time by the name of Kakashi Hatake, and Itachi Uchiha, and who could forget Shisui Uchiha? They were the best of the best. But their time had passed, and now those names had to make way. Make way for the invincible duo: Boruto Uzumaki and Sarada Uchiha.

"At least we'll get more money, now," he joked. The jump in the pay grade was definitely a welcome change. He'd been wanting his own place. But maybe he'll take in a roommate, in order to save a little more. He looked at Sarada for a while, only to snap his gaze away. What was he thinking? _Living with Sarada_. What a laugh. Well, it is practical, right? Yeah. Practical. He was being practical and prudent. He nodded to himself, completely buying his reasons for considering her.

"More responsibilities, too," she added quietly.

"You're not scared are you?" Boruto teased.

She scoffed. _Scared?_ Of course not. There was nothing she feared. Well, maybe she did. Her brows furrowed at the thought. She would never admit it, but she was afraid of losing… Her dark gaze settled on his lean form. Sarada did not want to dwell on her fears too much. She didn't want to ruin the moment. He was alive, healthy, and well. Sitting right next to her, with that stupid (but cute and charming) smile on his face. His blue eyes looked even brighter under the moon's gaze. She always did like his eyes. They always looked so alluring. So… inviting.

"No. We wouldn't be promoted if hokage-sama didn't think we could handle this."

His face soured at the mention of his father. Must she always bring him up? What did that old man have that he didn't anyway? "Whatever." He decided to drop it.

He saw her eyes cloud over with a different emotion, one that he did not like seeing on her. Boruto thought she looked beautiful all the time, but happiness suited her features far more than melancholy ever did.

"Don't worry," he looked straight into her dark eyes. He had this habit of looking into the depths of her soul. He would trade a picture of her in nothing but that pink apron anytime for the view he was staring at right now. "I'll protect you."

Heat slowly rose to her cheeks. She gave him a small smile. "Thanks. I'm counting on you."

Compliments _and_ promises? Yeah, this totally wasn't a date.

* * *

They talked and talked and talked. Their tongues going lose from the wine, and their eyes clouding over from exhaustion.

"Hey, it's really late," Boruto scratched the back of his neck and laughed nervously. "I… I guess I should go home."

She blinked a few times and looked at the horizon. Was that… Was that _the sun_? Have they been talking for that long? Surely, the sun was peaking, as if he wanted to catch a glimpse of the not-date that was taking place on her roof. She looked over at the empty bottle, and slowly raised her gaze onto his face. He was red. Red from the wine, or from being at the receiving end of her undivided attention for hours, she didn't know.

Slowly, and cautiously, "you can stay the night."

Boruto forgot how to use words. "I-uh… aaah? Okayy…." He snapped out of his stupor and laughed nervously. "Yeah! Um. Thanks! I'll take the couch."

 _Stupidstupidstupid!_ You could have waited for her to offer for you to sleep in her bed with her, you idiot.

She nodded and slowly rose to her feet. "I'll get you a blanket and a pillow."

 _Stupid._

He nodded dumbly and followed her back into her apartment.

Again, _not_ a date.

* * *

He settled into her couch, hugged the pillow she gave him, and wrapped himself in her blanket. _Oh Kami_. It smelled just like her. He clutched onto the pillow tighter and took a deep inhale. He recognized this pillow. It's one of the two that she would use. Feeling a little giddy, he kept it close to his chest and continued to intoxicate himself with Sarada's scent. Like freshly laundered clothes, lavender, and the morning sun.

He exhaled. Heart feeling full and contented.

This was the best not-date he had ever had.

* * *

A/N: I had a lot of fun writing this story, particularly using this writing style. What did you think? Does this have more of a _showing_ feel to it?

I would like to thank all of you for reading, faving, alert-ing, and of course, reviewing this collection by far. The BoruSara community is still quite small, but I can certainly feel it growing! Thank you again. Your support means the world to me. 3


	6. Pull It Together

Title: Pull It Together

Prompt: We're hiding from the authorities and it's very close quarters in here, I can feel your body against mine.

Genre: Romance and humor

Rating: T

Beta read by: Bingbin

* * *

"Boruto, get your hands _off_ me!" Sarada whispered furiously. "I swear when this is over-"

"I can't even move!" he bit back with as much venom as he could muster. But he wasn't complaining about this one bit. Even if the sweat was dripping down his temples, and his face and neck was red.

Red from the heat, or the proximity of Sarada's body, he didn't know.

They had been in numerous sticky situations before, but this one was literal. They were _stuck_ together. The small confines were pushing their bodies against each other. The slightest of movements causing them to inch closer, her arms brushing against his sides, skin moving against skin, his thigh coming in between her legs, her shaky breaths tickling his neck, her scent filling and intoxicating his system, and _hot damn_ there were too many sensations going through Boruto's body.

Sarada's cheek rested on the crook of his neck, with her arms held down to his sides. Boruto's left arm was wound around the small of her back, while his right arm was next to her face, and wrapped around the back of her neck.

They were lodged inside a locker and the door was locked from the outside. If Sasuke were to open the door to that locker, he would have committed bloody murder at the expense of his best friend's son.

This mission was supposed to be a piece of cake: help the Zoo Keeper move the animals from one cage to another. But when you mixed an over enthusiastic Boruto and the central control remote together, it was a recipe for disaster.

Sarada gritted her teeth, and stubbornly fought back the heat rising to her cheeks. She _hated_ this. She mentally cursed Boruto's troublemaking nature and daddy issues. If he hadn't, they wouldn't have been assigned this D-Rank mission as punishment. And she wouldn't have to feel his body heat and sweat mingle with hers as his scent and the feeling of his arms around her overwhelmed her entire being.

"You just had to open all the cages _at the same time_ , didn't you?" She inclined her head and glared at him.

He looked down to meet her gaze, their noses almost touching. "I didn't know pressing the red button would do that!" he argued.

A glaring contest ensued.

* * *

Boruto's body tensed. Sometimes he would do stupid things for the fun of it but even _he_ wasn't stupid enough to pull a stunt like this. He was hurt. He thought Sarada would know better.

She broke her glare and sighed, resting her head on his shoulder. "Fine, I believe you. Even _you_ wouldn't do something this stupid."

He relaxed and released a short laugh. "Finally! You're giving me the credit I deserve."

"But we're still stuck in here," she deadpanned.

"Tch." He rolled his eyes. "It was either I get us in here, or we get trampled on by those zebras. It was an easy choice."

"I would choose to go toe-to-toe with that huge gorilla," she snickered. "To test my strength, you know?"

"I pity him," Boruto smirked. "He would lose to five-foot-two gorilla."

She scoffed and tried to lift her thigh to hit his side, but this just threw her off balance, causing her to fall into Boruto further. His back slid back a bit down the locker, his arms instinctively wrapping around her lithe body tightly, pulling Sarada's body down with him.

Their lips met.

Wide sapphire eyes locked on with onyx ones. It happened so fast, but Boruto saw every emotion her expressive eyes conveyed.

 _Shock_ –her eyes were wide and alert.

 _Acceptance_ –her eyelids fell halfway down.

 _Pleasure_ –she closed her eyes and gave in, delving deeper into his lips.

Boruto was on cloud-nine.

* * *

Mitsuki and his sensei stood a few feet away from the baggage locker. They had finished rounding up all the animals.

"Do you think we should let them out now?" Mitsuki asked. "They've been in there for nearly half an hour."

"They finally _kissed_ , Mitsuki!" Konohamaru beamed. "Let them have this."

He smiled and nodded. "I always thought Boruto would kiss her first. And somewhere a little more… romantic. Not inside a _locker_."

"I knew this would work," the jonin grinned evilly.

He gave his sensei a questioning look.

Konohamaru pulled a silver key out of his pocket and showed it to Mitsuki. A sly and conniving smile was plastered on his face. Slowly, he let out an evil laugh. "I wasn't planning on letting them out until something happened."

Mitsuki brought his hand up to his face. "I ship them too, sensei. But this is too much," he sighed quietly.

* * *

A/N: Cheeky little devils. The both of them.

I had so much fun writing this fic. What was your favorite part?


	7. Smile For Me

Title: Smile for Me

Prompt: "Just smile, I really need to see you smile right now."

Genre: Angst/Romance/Drama

Rating: T

Beta read by: Sandsana

A/N: 18-years-old BoruSara.

* * *

 _Just smile,_ he thought. He couldn't bear to see her crying. Boruto did his best and offered her a weak smile.

"Hey," he shakily held his hand up to her cheek, attempting to wipe the salty tears that rolled down. "I really need to see you smile right now."

Sarada choked a bit and continued to allow her tears to fall on his face. Her trembling hands were glowing green over his chest, desperately supplying healing chakra to the right side of his body.

"Shut up," she sobbed.

He chuckled weakly and closed his eyes.

"Don't you dare fall asleep on me!" she yelled. "I will never forgive you!"

A strangled laugh escaped Boruto's throat, only to have him cough up blood. Things were not looking good. They were miles away from home, and the wound on his chest would not stop bleeding.

"Even when I'm dying, you're still so mean to me, ya know?" he joked weakly.

"You are not dying!" she yelled again. "I will _kill you_ before you even get the chance!"

Geez. Even when he was dying, she was still talking about killing him.

"I love you, too," he smirked and coughed up more blood.

"Stop talking!" Her shoulders shook, and her tears started to flow even more. "Stop…" she whispered.

Boruto cupped her cheek, and stained her porcelain skin with crimson blood. He smiled at her ever so tenderly. "I won't leave you."

Sarada looked right into his eyes, and took in shaky breaths to calm herself down. She poured even more healing chakra into him. "Just a little more."

"You have to smile for me," he repeated, his eyes slowly closing again. He could feel his heartbeat receding.

Just one more time. I need to see her smile for me, one last time.

"No. No, no, _no! Don't go!_ " she begged.

"Smile…" he opened his blue eyes as much as he could. "For me?" His voice was merely a whisper.

Sarada continued to gulp in air, trying her best to stop herself from hyperventilating. She tried to smile, but more tears and sobs only came.

"That's… not fair… ya know?" he smiled weakly. "Can't a guy see his girl… smile before he… goes?"

"Nooo!" she screamed, pouring every inch of her chakra into him.

Slowly, his heavy eyelids shut close, a small smile staying on his face.

Well, at least he knew she loved him.

There were more voices that came that he couldn't make out before he finally drifted to sleep.

* * *

 _Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

 _What was that? It's so… annoying._

Boruto shifted, and realized his hand felt stiff and cold. He felt a dull ache in his chest, and he groaned. Slowly, he opened his blue eyes. Dark ones stared right back at him.

"You're awake," she whispered, tears filling her reddened eyes. She held a cup of water and helped him take a sip. He coughed a little.

"Oh, come on," he rasped. His throat still felt so dry. "I told you I won't leave you. You need to believe me more often, ya know?"

She choked on a sob and covered her mouth. "Stop it."

"Only if you smile for me."

She sniffled and wiped her tears away, a small smile graced her lips. "You're _so_ annoying." That small smile turned into a full-blown grin.

Boruto never felt so relieved in his entire life. Finally. She admitted she loved him… sort of.

* * *

A/N: Sometimes I like to write angst, but I still need my happy endings. I chickened out with this one. Boruto was supposed to die but my heart couldn't take it. lol.

Whatchu think? What did you like and dislike? Let me know by leaving me a review, please!


	8. Part I: A Little Piece of Me

Title: A Little Piece of Me, part I

Prompt: "I could punch you right now" and "We need to talk."

Genre: Angst/Romance

Rating: T

Beta read by: Bingbin

* * *

Boruto really fucked up. _Big time_.

He and Sarada had been dating for a few years now, and things had been rocky. On top of their never seeing each other due to their busy schedules, things just kept getting in the way. All of their misunderstandings and miscommunication just added fuel to the fire.

It was their anniversary and _he forgot_. He knew that something this petty wouldn't upset Sarada, but the circumstances were far too frustrating for her and he knew this.

She had been in Amegakure for the past four months, covering for the absence of Konoha's ambassador until Naruto could find another delegate. Sarada was lonely, sending letters to her parents, friends, and Boruto nearly everyday to find some reprieve. She went through such great lengths to secure a leave from her duties just so she could travel back to Konoha to spend three days at home.

One day was meant for her family, timed perfectly that her father was also home. The second day was for Chocho's birthday, and bonding time with Mitsuki and Konohamaru. Her last day was reserved for Boruto. She wanted to plan something special for the two of them, but Boruto insisted he would take care of it. All she had to do was show up.

And she did show up. Boruto, however, _did not_.

* * *

"We need to talk," she started.

"Sarada, I'm so so _so_ sorry. I can explain," he begged her to hear him out.

"I don't want to hear it, Boruto. I'm tired, and I'm leaving for Ame tomorrow." He had never heard her voice this cold and nonchalant.

"I-I know. Can't you ask for an extension? Here, I'll go with you to dad and–"

"No," she deadpanned. "I've wasted too much time here."

 _Wasted._ Boruto couldn't believe she'd use that word. He knew that she treasured her friends and family more than anything. He knew he really fucked up this time for her to say that.

"Sarada, please, let me explain," he prodded.

"Shut up!" she shouted. Angry tears pooled at the corner of her eyes.

Boruto tried to close the gap between them, attempting to give her a hug, as this was usually enough to placate her.

"Don't you dare even come near me." Her onyx orbs flashed and turned ruby red. The tomoes of her sharingan spinning. "I could _punch_ you right now."

He inhaled sharply and took a step back. He was confident she would never hurt him, but he did know he deserved it this time. He bit his lower lip. "If," Boruto took in a deep albeit shaky breath. "If that will make you forgive me, then I accept that."

She let out a short and forced laugh. "You're such an idiot. It's over, Boruto."

He would have taken a million punches from Sarada, Sakura, and Tsunade combined if it meant he could take back what she said.

"Don't do this." He could feel the tears prick at his blue eyes. "I know I fucked up, and I'm sorry! Please, let me make it up to you."

"It's not about you forgetting, Boruto. It's so much more than that." She shook her head sadly. "It just made me realize that our priorities are far too different. We can't stretch this on any longer. It'll just hurt more for the both of us."

"NO!" he yelled as his tears began to fall. "We can make it work. _I_ will make it work. I'll go with you to Ame, to Suna, to Kiri, wherever the hell else!"

She looked at him with so much longing as she let the tears roll down. "Thank you for the short but memorable years, Boruto."

"No," he whispered. "Don't. _P_ _lease_." He was shaking, barely containing all of his feelings.

She gave him a sincere but sad smile and Boruto wished nothing more than to have the power to make everything stop. He couldn't breathe anymore. The next words she spoke were the last he would hear from her.

"You'll always have a little piece of me."

He grit his teeth. A piece was not what he wanted. He wanted all of her, and he wanted to give her all of him. And he was going to make damn sure she got that through her stubborn head.

* * *

A/N: A Little Piece of Me will have 3 parts. I stitched together 3 prompts to make this. The next two chapters will be up over the weekend.

What did you think? Was Sarada's point valid? Let me know and leave me a review, please? :)


	9. Part II: A Little Piece of Me

Title: Chasing Dreams

Prompt: "I had a bad dream again."

Genre: Angst / Romance

Rating: T

Beta read by: Bingbin

* * *

There was darkness everywhere. Every now and then, he could hear water drop. And then, silence. He wandered around, black water around his ankles. And then he heard it. Someone crying.

"Hello?" He called out into the dark as he trudged forward. "Who's there?"

The crying got louder. The familiar tone made a chill run down his back. "S-Sarada?" He choked out.

The crying was intensifying. Farther up north, he saw a small body, curled up and all alone. He saw the Uchiha insignia stitched at the back of her shirt.

"Sarada!" He yelled as he ran towards her. He kept on running, but he wasn't coming closer. In fact, it appeared he was going farther. Her sobs filled his ears and sent crippling sensations to his chest. Her agony was all too real to him as he continued to run.

The crying stopped which brought him relief, but Sarada stood up and started walking away. He felt even more desperate to reach her now.

"Sarada, wait!" He screamed. She did not. She kept on walking away. She walked and walked until he was all alone in the dark again.

* * *

Boruto shot up. His shirt was drenched in sweat. He tried to even out his breaths, as he placed a hand on his head. It was still dark out. "It was just a dream," he muttered. "I just had a bad dream."

"That seemed all too real to me," a voice said by his door.

Boruto whipped his head to face the person. Naruto stood by the frame, arms crossed in front of his chest. "You've been screaming Sarada's name for nearly ten minutes."

Boruto scowled. He did not need a lecture from his father right now.

"It's been a month since she left," Naruto said. "What have you done since then?"

"Shut up, old man!" Boruto bit out.

Naruto's gaze hardened. "What? You're just gonna give up?"

"Of course not!" Boruto yelled. "No way I'll give up on Sarada."

Naruto grinned. "Good!"

"What?" He was dumbfounded.

"I was about to disown you if you said you've had," he smirked. He tossed a scroll over to Boruto, who caught it with ease.

"What's this?"

"Your mission. Pack your bags. You're going to Ame."

* * *

A/N: Shortie. I'll have the next update up before I go to bed today. What do you think is going to happen next? Will Boruto get Sarada to forgive him? If so, whatchu think he gonna do? *smug face* hihi. Tell me all about it when you leave a review!


	10. Part III: A Little Piece of Me

Title: We'll Make it Through

Prompt: "Are you sure about your decision?" and "if their is love nothing can tear us apart"

Genre: Angst / Romance

Rating: T

Beta read by: Bingbin

* * *

Sarada was holding on to the scroll so tight, she was afraid it would snap in half. It was signed and sealed by the Hokage himself–this was no prank. This was the real deal. Boruto was assigned to stay with Sarada until a new Leaf ambassador was appointed to Amegakure. She read it again and again, looking for a loophole, but there was none.

Boruto stood in front of her desk, grinning like an idiot, with his fingers laced behind his head. He was enjoying this far too much. "Looks like we're stuck together," he said, all too pleased with the situation.

She pushed her glasses back up. "It seems so." She leaned back in her chair. "I don't know what you did to convince Hokage-sama, but if you think for one minute that this will change anything," she looked at him and glared, "it won't."

He placed his hands down and glared at her too. "Tch. You're acting like you don't know me. When I set my mind to something, I always get what I want."

She smirked. "Sounds like you're just being a brat again. You can't always get what you want, Boruto."

He placed his hands on her desk and leaned in close enough to feel her breath. He had a devious grin on his face. "I know you want me, too."

Sarada's eyes widened at his presumptuousness.

"And I'll prove it to you."

* * *

It's been two weeks, and it was getting harder and harder for Sarada to avoid Boruto. Mostly because they had to share an apartment. Days wherein work would be cancelled due to inclement weather was a norm in Amegakure and was usually a welcome change of pace for Sarada. But now that Boruto was sitting right next to her on the couch, playing his game while she tried to read, it seemed so stupid to avoid the elephant in the room.

She chewed on her lower lip as she stared at him, contemplating how to start.

Boruto didn't look up from his game, but spoke to her, "just let me know when you want to talk."

She jumped. Sarada placed her book down and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Are you really here on the Hokage's orders, or did you just force your way here?"

Boruto put his game down. "Does it really matter? Whichever it was, I'm here and I want to work things out with you."

Her face was cool and collected, her voice sounded as such, too. "Why do you want this so much? You're popular, Boruto. There are a lot of other girls out there."

He grimaced. "I don't want another girl. I want you, Sarada. And that is not going to change." He locked his sapphire eyes with her onyx ones.

Sarada's eyes widened, and a light pink tainted her cheeks. She looked away. "It's not going to work out," she whispered.

Boruto smiled and moved closer to her. He held on to her chin, making her face him again. "We won't know until we try. I made a decision to choose you everyday." Boruto pulled out a silver ring with a small diamond in the middle from his pocket and presented it to her. "Will you do the same for me, too?"

Heat flooded all the way up to Sarada's ears. Tears were pooling at the corner of her eyes. Her voice was shaky, "oh… Kami. Is this for real?"

Boruto grinned until his eyes disappeared. "It's only real if you say yes. If not, I'll take it back and ask again tomorrow."

Sarada paused for a while and then laughed. She couldn't believe this guy, pulling jokes at such a serious time.

She nodded her head. Before Boruto could say anything else, she asked, "are you sure about your decision?"

He put the ring on her finger and smiled. "I have never been more sure about anything my entire life."

* * *

A/N: I bet none of you saw a proposal coming, did ya? hehe. This was a particularly fun story for me to write. If I recall properly, these three were my first angst fics, and my readers on tumblr were really surprised since I usually write all fluff and happy endings. Well, you still get that fluff and happy ending! ^^

Thank you so much to everyone who has constantly reviewed, read, and supported this collection of shorties but goodies. You guys keep me inspired.

Please leave a review my way! Please please. It's Monday tomorrow, and I'll need all the good vibes I can get.

~Kairi


	11. Silent Treatment

Title: Silent Treatment

Prompt: "Why can't you appreciate my sense of humor?"

Genre: Humor / Romance

Rating: K

Beta read by Bingbin.

A/N: Takes place during my Functions and Feelings story, when Boruto and Sarada are in Sunagakure for the Five Kage Summit. **_I highly suggest you read this one-shot before you read chapter 7 of Functions and Feelings!_ **It will be up this weekend.

* * *

"It's not funny!" She fumed as she walked ahead.

"It so is," Boruto retorted. He laced his fingers behind his head, a triumphant grin on his face.

She snapped her head back. Boruto swore he could see smoke coming out of her ears. "Damn, Sarada. Are you on fire?"

She pressed her lips into a fine and tight line. _Stay calm._

"Because you're _smokin'_!" He winked.

Something inside Sarada cracked. She clenched her fists so tight, her knuckles were turning white. It was taking everything in her to control herself not to punch him all the way back to Konoha.

She whirled around. "It's inappropriate—spewing out pickup lines to me in front of the other delegates." She lifted her hand to adjust her glasses; the light glared, obstructing Boruto's view of her eyes. Her voice was low. "What were you thinking?"

The danger in her voice sent a chill down his spine. " _Tch_. You're the only one who's taking this seriously! Besides, those guys you were hanging out with were so boring."

"That's not for you to judge," she deadpanned.

He threw his arm over her shoulders. "Oh come on!" He smiled slyly. "You know I'm right. Besides, you know that's just how I am. And _I know_ you appreciate my sense of humor."

"Well, aren't you a _know_ -it-all?" She stubbornly looked away.

Sarada understood, and knew he meant no harm. However, she was still embarrassed that Boruto would do that in front of the other delegates. She wanted to give him a piece of her mind. Once an idea of how she can get her revenge hit her, she smirked.

* * *

She refused to speak a word to Boruto.

The first three hours were fine. He found it childish of her, but knew she was doing this on purpose just to spite him. He tried to remain as unaffected as possible, even trying to give her the silent treatment, too.

When the fifth hour hit, it was getting annoying and inconvenient. She wouldn't answer him even if he was asking about her summit schedule.

He was losing his mind come dinner time. She spoke to her parents, Shikamaru and Naruto but wouldn't answer or react to anything Boruto was saying. They were all sitting at the same dinner table, and it made everything awkward as _fuck_ but the adults didn't comment on it, deciding this was for the best in order not to aggravate the situation.

It was nearing midnight, and Boruto was rolling around his bed. If this continued to the next day, he was afraid he might do something he would regret. Boruto was losing sleep and he knew Sarada was, too.

Frustrated, he threw his sheets off of him and sent them flying to the floor. He quickly dressed himself and dashed to her hotel.

To his surprise, he found Sarada standing on her balcony, looking out into Sunagakure's cityscape. He landed quietly behind her and stuffed his hands in his pockets. A light pink was staining his cheeks. Was he really going to do this? _Apologize for being funny_? He as sure as hell would never do such a thing. But this was Sarada and his relationship with her was far more important than his list-of-things-he-never-wanted-to-do.

Swallowing the lump that formed in his throat, along with his pride, he started, "Sarada, I—I'm sorry. I didn't mean to embarrass you like that. I just—"

She spun around to face him. Her smile caught him off guard. Her dark eyes were glinting with mirth. "Funny, isn't it?"

Boruto was dumbfounded, but relief washed over him that she finally spoke to him. "Wh-what is?"

"Funny that I don't need to say a word to get you to apologize to me," she grinned.

His widened and he was suddenly filled with so much indignation that he balled his fists and stomped on the ground like a toddler about to throw a fit. "It's not funny! You really had me worried there!"

She laughed and it flowed like music to Boruto's ears. "Why can't you appreciate my sense of humor?" she asked teasingly.

Boruto deflated and ran his hand over his face. Well, at least she already forgave him.

* * *

A/N: Hope to see your reactions in the reviews for this one-shot, as well your reactions to Functions and Feelings! ^^

Have a great weekend!

~Kairi


	12. Thinking of You

Title: Thinking of You

Prompt: Shake

Genre: Fluff/Humor

Rating: T

Beta read by: Sandsana

* * *

"Saradaaaa! Puh-leaaaaaze?" Boruto whined. His cheeks were sallow, and his eyes dead. "I've been looking forward to his milkshake for _a month_ , and you're not even going to _share it with me_?"

Sarada held on the cool glass and took another sip of the rich chocolate milkshake. Her eyes closed in delight. "I was in line first. Lucky me, I get the last one." She grinned in triumph.

Boruto laid his head on the table, his soul flying out through his teeth. He couldn't believe his girlfriend was this cruel. Sometimes, he wondered why they were even together to begin with. But whenever he saw her dark eyes, heard her laugh, and the way she crushed mountains with her pinky, he would just nod and think, 'ah, right. I like being alive and well.'

She took another long, blissful sip. "Aaah. Best reward for rounding up a bunch of rogue-nin." She grinned.

Boruto pouted at her. He knew she was doing this on purpose. Insistently rubbing in enjoying their favorite milkshake, and not even allowing him to take a teenie-tiny sip. "You're evil, and I don't know why you do this to me," he muttered. Tears were streaming down his cheeks.

He was formulating ways to take the glass from her. He could create shadow clones and pin her down. Or he could create a disappearing rasengan and take the glass when she's knocked out. Boruto shook his head violently. What the hell. Was he seriously thinking of hurting his favorite person, just for a glass of milkshake?

His blue eyes watched her pink lips gently wrap around the straw and come together for another long sip. Cheeks, lightly tinted, slightly sucked in, her dark lashes fluttered, and a low moan of gratification.

His eyes widened and he swallowed thickly. He forgot what he was even thinking about. What was he thinking about again? Thinking of getting her in his pants–I mean, trying to pry that milkshake out of her hands. Yes. Right. That.

Sarada put her glass down and blinked at him. He had a weird, dazed out look on his face. "What are you thinking about, Boruto?"

"You," he blurted out before he even realized what he saying.

She colored all the way up to her ears. It was rare for him to say such sweet things. "O-oh. Really?"

Now that he realized what he said, he turned as red as a tomato. _Thank Kami I didn't say any more. I would be done for._

He was brought out of his thoughts when his girlfriend presented the milkshake to him. "Want a sip?" She smiled.

Slowly, an ear splitting grin filled his face. For once, he was happy to be caught being an idiot by his favorite person in the world.

* * *

A/N: I love me some BoruSara. Hihi. What did you think? Won't you pretty please leave me a review? :D

Have a great week ahead!


	13. Ninflix and No Chill

Title: Ninflix and No Chill

Prompt: "I bet you want me pretty bad now, huh?" and "So, I noticed you're kinda naked. Is that intentional or…"

Genre: Humor / Fluff

Rating: T+ for language and implied situations

Beta read by: SandSana

* * *

"What's got you so snappy?" Shikadai grimaced and shot a glare towards Boruto, who only crossed his arms and mockingly repeated his question.

Shikadai sighed and looked to Inojin, who was leafing through his sketchbook. Without looking up, he replied casually, "Boruto isn't getting laid."

"Haaah?" Shikadai raised an eyebrow and looked at Boruto. "Haven't you been together for like, nearly a year now?"

"Ten months," Boruto specified before deflating on the table. "Sarada's been away for a diplomatic mission in Ame for three months now. Maybe I just miss her."

"You're not getting laid," Inojin pressed.

Shikadai snickered. "Why not, Boruto?"

He shrugged one shoulder and sighed. "I don't wanna rush her into it, ya know?"

"But _ten months_ ," Inojin highlighted, "and nothing?"

"We kiss and stuff," Boruto muttered. "And like, I don't... I don't really know how to bring it up..."

"What's there to bring up?" Shikadai asked, and took a sip of his cola.

" _Consent,_ asshole," Boruto snapped. "It's a thing, ya know?"

Inojin laughed. "Ah, right. Yodo went straight for it, though."

The dark haired boy choked on his drink. "It wasn't like that! You promised you wouldn't bring that up, you little shit!"

Inojin grinned angelically and turned his gaze to Boruto. "Why not just ask her?"

Boruto's blue eyes grew wide. "Wh-what? You mean like... _straight up_?" His cheeks colored.

"Why not?" Shikadai drawled and rested his chin on his palm. "Sarada's a practical girl. I think she would prefer you just don't beat around the bush if you want it that much."

Both eyes were on Boruto, and his cheeks burned even brighter. "But-but!"

Both boys gaped at him. "Wait, wait," Shikadai raised his hand in the air. "Are you... _shy_?"

He hid his face behind his hands. "Don't be ridiculous!"

"Oh my fuck, you _are_ ," Inojin laughed. Shikadai joined him, too. After they settled down, Inojin took pity on his friend and offered, "Why not just ask her to Ninflix and chill, then?"

"Ah, sure. Hide it behind seemingly innocent intentions," Shikadai snickered.

"Ninflix and chill..." Boruto mulled over the idea for a while. "Do you think that'll work?"

"Why not?" Shikadai asked. "Just make sure her parents aren't around."

"Or your parents aren't around," Inojin then hastily added, "as well as Hima-chan. Ah, don't worry," he grinned. "I can take care of that for you."

"Shut up, you sisterfucker!"

* * *

Sarada dropped her bag on the floor and quietly announced, "I'm home."

The house was dark, and there was no response. She noticed the bright pink post it on the wall by the mirror. She took it and read its contents.

 _Out with your Papa. We'll be back tomorrow. There's food in the fridge. Love you._

Placing the note down, she sighed. Sarada was excited to see her parents, but after three days of travelling, spending a night in by herself was a welcome idea. She picked her bag up and made her way upstairs to her room, only to realize that there was a presence waiting for her in her room. She smiled. She knew that chakra signature anywhere.

As soon as she opened the door, her field of vision was covered with yellow. Behind a giant bouquet of sunflowers, Boruto grinned and greeted her, "Welcome home, Sarada."

Her heart soared and the smile on her face widened. "I'm home."

After placing the flowers away in a vase, she found Boruto plopped on the couch, holding the remote with one hand while the other beckoned her to come closer.

Her eyes flickered to the screen and noticed that Ninflix was on the selection page. She smiled. A movie sounded nice.

"Hey, Sarada…"

She came over and sat down on the couch with him, moving a little closer than the usual. When his cheeks colored and looked away, Sarada hesitated. Perhaps she read the situation wrong. She thought he would have been okay with cuddling while they watched. They haven't seen each other in a while, after all.

The air suddenly felt so awkward, and filled the living room with tension. In order to ease it, Sarada tried reaching for the remote in his hand, but he pulled it back at the last minute. Boruto looked right into her eyes and she was startled to see how full of resolve they were.

"Sarada." His voice was so firm, a shiver ran down her spine.

"Yes?" Her voice came out much smaller than she had anticipated.

"Do you want to Ninflix and chill?"

She blinked once. Twice.

Was that it? He just wanted to ask her if she wanted to watch a movie and relax? Did he really need permission for that?

"Of course. I've been wanting to do that," she replied, relief watching over her. For a moment there, she thought he might ask her to marry him or something.

His eyes grew wide and his lips parted. "R-really? You do?"

"I can't think of anything better to do, can you?"

Boruto turned beet red and looked away. "O-okay. Sure. Umm… hold on for a bit, will you?" Shakily, he got up to his feet and walked over to the powder room.

Sarada quirked her eyebrow up. "He's weirder than usual," she muttered, but shrugged it off and flicked through Ninflix to choose a movie. She lay on her side and made herself comfortable, readying herself for Boruto to allow her to lie down on his lap. After a few moments, she felt his presence come back just as she had landed on her movie choice. Without looking his way, she asked, "Are you okay with watching a rom-"

Next thing she knew, Boruto was standing before her, as bare as the day he was born. She stopped breathing, and felt the heat rise from her neck all the way up to the top of her head. Her mouth opened and closed, but no words spilled, only a few unintelligible strangled noises. "So.. Umm.. You're-I noticed you're kinda naked…" Oh Kami, how she wished the ground would open up and swallow her whole. This wasn't her first time seeing him naked, but seeing him stand nude in the middle of her living room was definitely one for the books. "Is that intentional or…"

What Boruto said next made the hairs on the back of her neck stand.

"I bet you want me pretty bad now, huh?" He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

Since the ground refused to open up, she contemplated on splitting it open with her own bare hands so she could jump in.

What the _fuck_ was going on?

* * *

Boruto and Sarada sat on either end of the sofa, quiet and both blushing furiously. He had put on his pants, and was now hugging a throw pillow at his face. This was embarrassing. Too embarrassing.

"I… I didn't know that's what _Ninflix and chill_ meant…"

"Yeah, I figured that out," Boruto wailed, voice muffled by the pillow. How he wished it would just stop the airflow. His first attempt to have sex with Sarada just failed miserably. Under no circumstance should Shikadai and Inojin find out about this.

Sarada shifted her position on the couch uncomfortably and sighed. "Thank you, though…"

"What?" He dropped the pillow on his lap and gaped at her.

"Thank you for asking for my consent…" She turned to face him and offered him a small smile. "It means a lot to me. Although you know, you could have just said so."

Boruto looked away and pursed his lips. "Of course. I don't want to do anything you might not be comfortable with, ya know?"

"And yet there you were, standing naked before me just a few moments ago." She laughed, and Boruto felt like he could die from embarrassment all over again. She slid closer to him on the couch and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Boruto."

A crooked smile crept up his face before blooming into a full, sunny, smile. "Anything for you, Sarada."

She returned his smile and tucked her legs under her. "Now, can we _please_ watch a movie? I'm desperate for cuddles."

Boruto smirked and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Sarada happily tucked herself on his chest and made herself comfortable. "Sure, as long as I get to make out with you when they are, too."

"Maybe we can have sex when they're having sex, too."

Boruto froze. Did he really hear that right? He looked down at her face, and saw a sly smile on her face. He swallowed, and felt the blood rush through his body. "That sounds good to me."

* * *

A/N: _This show on Ninflix was brought to you by Ninbucks._

Not so sure I've mentioned it before, but I have a little game going on with my tumblr followers wherein they send me NSFW prompts to get me to write smut, and then I have to dodge it by twisting the meaning, or simply just not writing the smut. It's fun and interesting, plus I get to produce these fun little one-shots. ^^

Tell me what you think by leaving me a review, pretty please?


	14. Cuddle Weather

Title: Cuddle Weather

Prompt: "Remember when we thought we were just friends?" and "I need to pee." "Nooo!"

Genre: Fluffy funny goodness

Rating: T

Beta read by: Sandsana

* * *

The sound of rain pattering on the roof, the cool temperature, and the soft diffused light streaming from the window set the perfect mood for staying bundled up in bed to cuddle.

Under the pink comforters, two bodies laid tangled, arms reaching and pulling, and lips molding on to each other. Soft moans, deep breaths, and satisfied sighs filled the room.

Boruto pulled Sarada closer, as he dipped his head down to kiss her neck. Sarada giggled, and released a breathy moan.

"What's so funny?" Boruto asked in between kisses.

"Remember when we thought we were just friends?" Sarada was smiling.

The blond smirked and sucked at the tender spot of her neck, making Sarada gasp for air. "Yeah, let's not go there. I like being able to do this with you."

Her shoulders shook with laughter, and Boruto couldn't help but grin. He could listen to her laugh forever and ever. It was his favorite sound in the world. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her forehead. "I love you."

"I know you do," she quipped.

"This is the part where you say, I love you too, ya know?" He griped.

She kissed his nose and stroked his cheek. Sarada looked into his blue eyes and smiled. "You know I do. I _love_ you."

"More than Konoha?" Boruto teased.

Sarada pouted and lightly pushed his chest. "Don't even go there. You won't like my answer!"

Boruto laughed and peppered her face with kisses, making her giggle. "Stop it!"

He flashed her a devilish grin. "Never."

"No seriously! I need to pee."

"Noooooo!" Boruto laid down on top of her, rendering her immobile.

Sarada gasped for air. "Get off me! I can't breathe."

Boruto whined and clamped himself over her. "Nooo, don't leave meeee. Stay in bed with meee."

"I will punch you off of me. _I need to pee_."

The lethalness in her voice made Boruto jump off of her. "Okay, okay! You don't need to be so violent, ya know?" He sulked.

Sarada grinned, kissed his cheek, and skipped over to the bathroom. Boruto laid down on his side and wiped the cold sweat off his brow. "Shit, that was too close," he mumbled.

* * *

A/N: We've been experiencing rainy and gloomy weather lately, as the monsoon season has arrived. This just helped me get into the zone of writing a cuddle fic for the cutest little babies ever.

I'm terribly sorry I haven't been updating my other chapter fics (except IGY) lately. I've been sucked in the black hole called "real life" and it's just so hard to keep up sometimes. I'm still alive, though. lol.

Please do leave me a review! They make me so _so_ happy. :) Have a great week ahead!


	15. High Rise

Title: High Rise

Prompt: "Look at me. I wanna see that pretty face."

Genre: Romance / Humor

Rating: T

Beta read by: Tuvstarr's Lost Heart

A/N: Pirate AU! This will be a three shot, but the updates will come later. :)

* * *

"Look at me. I wanna see that pretty face."

Boruto felt the cool tip of a blade tap under his chin, gently lifting his gaze up to meet hers. A sly grin crept up his face. Being tied up and at the mercy of the Scarlet Spring was terrifying, yet he had never felt so excited or aroused in his entire life.

They had been chasing each other for years, constantly at each other's throats. How he wished to have her another way.

"You think I'm pretty? I could say the same about you, Captain." Boruto wiggled his eyebrows at her. Her eyebrows shot up, and so did Boruto's confidence. He bet his lucky stars she didn't expect his comeback. He was so going to have fun with this. He continued, "Take it all in, I don't mind you staring. I know you don't get to see such a handsome man like me so often. We're a rare breed, after all."

"Tch." Sarada's eyebrow twitched. "How presumptuous of you."

He shrugged, but that sly grin was still plastered on his face. "Only telling the truth. I can see you're a rare breed yourself." He raked his eyes down her slender form and back up. "You're really pretty, too."

"Flattery isn't going to get you anywhere, Captain Uzumaki."

"Hey, you started it. Besides," he raked his eyes over her slender body. "I never lie. I know a pretty thing when I see it."

She squinted her dark eyes at him for a moment before withdrawing her blade and sliding it into the hilt resting on her slender hip. "Aren't you a flirt."

"Is it working?"

This made her scowl. "Tell me, Uzumaki—"

"—Boruto." She stopped and blinked. He gave her a warm and sunny smile. "Call me Boruto."

"Boruto," she stated his name hesitantly. Despite the slight tremble, she annunciated his name perfectly with such command. He never thought someone could make him come undone just by saying his name. He felt a fire burn at the pit of his belly, gaining confidence and an instant liking to the pirate captain.

He grinned so brightly that his eyes closed. "And you are, my lady?"

"Sarada."

"Sarada." He loved the way her name rolled off the tongue and slipped out of his lips.

Pirates usually never gave their real names, in order to keep their families safe. He briefly wondered if this was her real name, however, upon seeing a light rose tint her cheeks, he had no doubt it was.

Slowly, a smirk rose to his face. She was an open book.

* * *

 _Flashback_

"You have a new assignment."

Boruto didn't bother to look behind him to meet the newcomer. Instead, he continued to drink his tea.

"Are you going to be this disrespectful all the time?"

"You're the one who is," Boruto shrugged. "I'm in the middle of my meal."

"Tch. You're being reassigned. Take your ship and crew. You're to sail for the East."

That caught his attention. Finally, he looked back and raised a brow. "Why there?"

The man walked closer and dumped a poster on the table. Boruto's eyes went wide. There was a girl on it, long dark hair and eyes and a large "WANTED" at the bottom.

"Get her."

Boruto smirked. "Oh, you bet I _will_."

* * *

 _Flashback_

The town was dark and shady. A heavy shower passed and made the road muddy and slippery. His two companions complained, whining about having to be in this part of the Orient _during_ the monsoon season.

"They said she frequented this town," Boruto whispered.

The Scarlet Spring. She was an evasive girl, performed her raids and stole the cargo as quick as lightning. Her crew was notorious, too. It was rare enough to find a female captain, but to command an all-female crew—that was _something_.

"I heard rumors that she's beautiful," Inojin commented. "She'll have you eating out of the palm of her hand, and steal your soul."

"You make her sound like a siren." Shikadai rolled his eyes.

Inojin laughed. "You never know. How can a woman raid four ships in a week without leaving a trace? I mean—" he raised his hands in the air, baffled. "How do you stop someone like that?"

Boruto stopped in front of the tavern and placed his hand on the door before looking back at his two friends. He smirked, "you steal from her first."

"Haaa?" Shikadai's jaw dropped. "What would you even steal from her?"

Boruto pushed the door open. As soon as he looked inside, he locked eyes with a girl with long dark hair and beautiful jet-black eyes. He replied breathlessly, "her heart."

* * *

 _Flashback_

"Hurry up, Shikadai! Steer her closer!" Boruto ran to the starboard side and stood on the rails, one hand holding onto a rope to keep him from falling into the water.

He was furious.

There was a cargo-ship burning not far from his own, but he didn't care about that. Half of his crew scrambled to save the merchant-ship but Boruto only had one thing in mind—the Scarlet Spring.

He stood there on the rail, fist clenching tighter at the rope and a grimace spreading as he locked eyes with her.

She stood tall and proud on the quarter-deck of her ship, her red cape and raven hair swaying in the wind as they sailed towards the sunset. She tilted her chin up and threw a sly smirk his way.

He was too late. This was the seventh time she slipped right past his fingers. The wind was in her favor, and rescuing the merchants had to be a priority, lest he wanted to face his superiors and get chewed out for not even trying to save some of their goods and crew.

Boruto watched her run her hand through her hair, and he swallowed.

How could someone so evil be so beautiful?

He would have to find out one day.

* * *

 _Flashback_

"I don't even know her name!" he cried before slumping on the table, beer still in hand. Boruto hid his face on his arm and sniffled.

Shikadai sighed and patted his back. "No one knows much about her. Don't beat yourself up over it."

"Yeah," Inojin nodded. "Shikadai should beat himself up. It's his job to know these things."

The dark haired boy threw a glare at Inojin, who only grinned in response.

"It's been two years!" Boruto wailed. "Two years! I've never spoken to her or heard her voice, yet she haunts me in my dreams."

Inojin and Shikadai looked at each other for a moment. They both wore the same expression, lips pressed into fine, tight lines and eyes reflecting the weight of the foreboding feeling that settled in their gut. On sync, their gaze rested on their captain who sat between them.

Inojin's fingers drummed on the table, while Shikadai rested his cheek on fist and sighed. "I don't like where this is going…" he muttered.

 _Flashback_

The Scarlet Spring's vessel, Amaterasu, was docked near a small harbour town for the night. Most of her crew were out enjoying themselves in town.

It was a simple enough mission. Board the ship, kidnap its captain and bring her back to his own ship. He had three of his most trusted men with him. Mitsuki, Shikadai, and Inojin.

As he and his men stalked quietly around, Mitsuki hung back on the rowboat below, ready for their escape.

Foolproof.

Boruto was considered a genius, but damn was he bad at math. He had miscalculated big time. The trio didn't even make it halfway to the stern before being found out. Turned out they were expected. Someone had tipped the captain.

They were surrounded by Amaterasu's all female crew. Most of them were young with lean bodies and tanned skin. Some wore their hair down, others tied up, their pretty faces on full display. It amazed the three of them. They all looked beautiful under the pale moonlight, but also menacing. All their weapons were pointing at the intruders.

With a rough push, Amaterasu creaked to life and sailed out on the ocean once more. Panic ensued in the three men's minds.

The sound of leather boots on the deck caught Boruto's attention. He looked up, and that's when he saw her. His lips parted and uttered her name, "the Scarlet Spring."

She smirked and tilted her head to the side. She opened her mouth. She spoke and the wind carried her voice to his ears. He could have sworn his heart skipped a beat. "Welcome aboard the Amaterasu, gentlemen."

A loud round of laughter escaped the crew's lips. Shikadai and Inojin were visibly uncomfortable. It certainly was different from being aboard Whirlpool, surrounded by their familiar all-male crew.

"What can we do with them, ladies?" Sarada asked slyly.

"Maroon!"

"Let me slice them!"

Boruto clenched his fists. "Let my men go, and take me hostage.

"Oh?" She raised her brow and placed her hands on her hips. "Aren't you the brave one."

"Heh," Boruto smirked. "The ever handsome and brave Boruto Uzumaki at your service, my lady."

* * *

Boruto was still sitting on the deck, arms and hands tied as he squarely stared at the infamous pirate captain. "If you let me go, I can offer you something you can't get on a ship full of women. Unless you're… you know."

Sarada gaped and indignantly replied, "so what if I am?"

Boruto shrugged. "Threesomes are cool too. If that's what you're into."

"GET OFF MY SHIP!" She screeched. "Take him to the plank!"

All the girls cheered. Before he knew it, he was being hoisted up to his feet and pushed towards the starboard side. "O-oi! Sarada, I was just kidding! You can't throw me overboard, it's such a waste of a fine piece of man!" He continued yelling incoherent, self-gratifying words.

Sarada only looked back and replied coldly, "I care not for you."

Chocho held her hand up and silenced the crew. As the quartermaster, the crew respected her wishes second to the captain. "You say you don't, but your face says otherwise, Captain."

The girls all, "ooh-ed," in unison, and started whispering and murmuring, seemingly agreeing with Chocho.

"Get back to work!" Sarada barked. Her dark eyes narrowed at her quartermaster, voice low. She was up for her teasing on most days, but not now when they had an intruder in their midsts. Losing face in front of him added fuel to Sarada's flaming temper. "Is this a mutiny, Chocho?"

Chocho smirked and placed her hands on her hips. "Your heart will betray you before I ever will, Captain."

"Ladies, ladies, I get this is all really chaotic and this proposition may seem unfair, but she _is_ your captain." Boruto pulled out his best diplomatic voice and sunniest smile. Once he had Sarada's attention he smirked, "you could keep me tied up in your quarters, and we could go for a round or two, to call it even, ya know?"

With one flick of her wrist, Boruto was hoisted up by her crew. One opened a hatch, and he was dumped inside. The last thing he saw was the blue, cloudless sky above and with a loud _thump_ , he was shrouded in darkness.

 _To be continued…_

* * *

A/N: I've had this idea for quite a while. Boruto being with the law and Sarada being a badass pirate captain with a crew of women was just too irresistible for me not to write!

Super big thank you to Tuvstarr's Lost Heart for beta-reading for me. Love you!

Please do leave me a review and let me know what you think of this chapter. It makes me really happy to hear from all of you.

Have a great weekend!


	16. Lemonade

"Tell me if it hurts, okay?"

"Just don't squirt any on me!"

"I won't! I've done this before. Here, I'll hold on to your hand and guide you, Sarada."

The two of them stared into each other's eyes and inhaled shaky breaths as they took the plunge. She wrapped her hand around and Boruto held on to it, placing some pressure as he guided her. Sarada bit her lower lip and looked on with wariness and intensity; slowly and carefully, she squeezed. The blond let go of the breath that he didn't even realize he was holding, and let out a low groan.

Sarada gave him a tentative look before increasing the pressure just a little bit more. She could already feel the liquid in her hand. Boruto kept his grip firm over hers, determined to help her see this to the end.

"J-just a little more, Sarada. A little harder! Almost… _there!"_

The last drop of lemon juice dripped into the glass, and the two six-year-olds released a satisfied sigh. They grinned at each other and held up their juice-stained hands. Boruto wiped his brow with the back of his hand and poured the lemon juice into the pitcher.

"That wasn't as bad as I thought!" Sarada grinned. "I can definitely do it by myself next time."

Boruto rolled his eyes and stirred the ice, lemon juice, sugar, and water in the pitcher together. "I told you it wasn't hard. You're such a scaredy-cat!"

The little girl placed her hands on her hips and puffed her cheeks. "This is a new dress Mama bought for me. I don't want it to be ruined!"

"Yeah, yeah." Boruto waved her off and gingerly lifted the pitcher from the counter. "It's done!" He grinned.

Sarada's face lit up and she clapped her juice-stained hands together. She was excited to serve it to their parents. It was a hot summer day and there was nothing better than drinking lemonade to cool down. The two made their way to the backyard, wearing proud and eager smiles. They were able to create something—together—that they knew both of their parents would be proud of.

* * *

Sakura cooed as she took her grandchild into her arms. "He's beautiful. He's got the bluest eyes." Sasuke leaned in a little closer, as Naruto and Hinata hovered by the other side.

Boruto and Sarada smiled proudly as they watched their parents dote over Ita-kun, their first child.

"Kami, we're getting old," Naruto muttered. "Do you remember when the only thing they were making together was lemonade? Now they're making babies!" He laughed.

All the adults in the room froze at his innocent, yet somewhat inappropriate comment. Sasuke, Sakura, and Hinata did _not_ appreciate the image of their children "making babies" and the two new parents were just as mortified at the thought.

Naruto blinked, confused with their stunned silence. "What? What did I say?"

* * *

Title: Lemonade

Prompt: Lemons! Lemons! Lemoooonssss

Rating: T

Genre: Humor/Fluff

* * *

A/N: Apologies for the shock if you got one! I purposely placed the title and the like at the end so it wouldn't give the story away. This was the story that challenged people to get me to write smut. I guess I dug my own grave there, huh? hahaha.

I hope you got a few laughs out of this story, and please do leave me a review! They make me so happy. :)

Have a great weekend, darling.


	17. Cover Girl

Title: Cover Girl

Prompt: "Have I told you that you are Konoha's most beautiful kunoichi?"

Genre: Fluff

Rating: T

Beta read by: Trolldockan. Thank you!

* * *

"Auntie Sakuraaaa!" A little boy ran up to her, little hands tightly holding on to the edges of a popular magazine for Kunoichis. "Have I told you that you're Konoha's most beautiful Kunoichi?" He grinned so wide that his cheeks pushed upward, making his eyes close in happiness.

Sakura looked at Boruto with soft eyes and returned his sunny smile. He was only four-years-old and yet he was already showing signs of turning into such a sweet little boy. Either that or Naruto's childhood crush on her had somehow been genetic.

"You're so sweet, Boruto," Sakura answered. She felt her daughter pulling on her skirt, and looked at her. "Say hi, Sarada."

She smiled and gave him a little wave. Boruto then turned his gaze towards her and grinned. "You'll be on the magazines someday too!"

"What?" the little girl asked.

Boruto puffed his cheeks and gave her the magazine. "Look here!" He pointed at the cover. "My dad said only the prettiest kunoichis get their picture on this. You'll be on the cover someday, too. Because you're pretty!"

Sakura relished in watching her daughter's cheeks redden. She laughed and stroked Sarada's hair. "Did you hear that, Sarada? What do you say when someone says something nice to you?"

Sarada looked away and pouted. "Th-thank you."

* * *

"Sakura-san."

"Oh, Hinata."

Hinata smiled warmly and giggled, "I heard the cutest thing earlier."

This piqued Sakura's interest. "Oh? What is it?" she asked as she leaned in closer to her friend.

"I think Sarada-chan may have a crush on Boruto."

Sakura laughed. "Is that so? Make sure not to tell Sasuke-kun!"

Hinata laughed. "Naruto-kun was ecstatic, though. He heard from Konohamaru-kun that Sarada complimented Boruto's eyes for being so blue."

Sakura raised her brow and smiled smugly. "Is that so? Well, they're already genin. Just about the same age as when we were crushing on our husbands, right?"

Hinata blushed but nodded. "I guess you're right."

She shrugged and sighed dreamily. "But hey, we never know. They're still far too young. Right now we can't tell what will happen between them."

* * *

Sakura pulled her coat up to cove her neck. She could see her breath as she walked through the snowy streets of Konoha. There was a long line outside the bookstore, and she caught a teenage boy coming out of the shop, carrying a bunch of Shinobi Calendars for the following year.

"Boruto!"

The blond looked at her, a blush coming up his cheeks as he waved shyly. "Hi, Auntie Sakura. Why're you out so early?"

"I have a hospital shift," she replied. "And you? Buying the calendars, I see," she smiled smugly.

"A-ah, yeah!" he stuttered. "Hima and I made the January cover."

Sakura hummed and teased him further. "I heard you went with Sarada earlier this year during her photoshoot."

He may have looked like his father, but he certainly inherited some personality traits from his mother. Boruto looked at his shoes and muttered, "We were all there for her. She invited us, ya know?"

"Of course!" Sakura chirped. "It's not the cover of _The Kunoichi_ , but she's getting closer, isn't she?"

Boruto looked at her, confusion swimming all over his face. "I-I don't get it?"

"Oh nothing," Sakura dismissed. _Perhaps he doesn't remember, he was only a toddler after all._

* * *

Sakura rang the doorbell and waited eagerly. She hated that her baby had grown up so fast. She wouldn't have wanted Sarada to leave the house so early, but now that she was twenty and Sasuke-kun's mission was over, their daughter had thought it would be better that she moved out, to give her parents some time to themselves.

The door opened and she was met by a pair of blue eyes and a warm, sunny smile. "Heya, Auntie Sakura."

Sakura smiled back. "Hello, Boruto."

He stepped aside and let her in. "Sarada! Your mom's here."

"I'm coming," Sarada called from the other room.

Sakura made her way to the kitchen and placed some groceries on the counter. Before Boruto could close the door, a courier came by and handed him a package.

"It's here!" he cheered.

"What is?" Sarada finally joined them in the kitchen and gave her mother a kiss on the cheek.

The two ladies watched Boruto excitedly unwrap the package and pull out a magazine. Sakura's eyes lit up when she saw Sarada's face on the cover.

"The Kunoichi. I ordered it last week. Look who's on the cover," Boruto smiled slyly.

Sarada's cheeks reddened and she looked away. "It's no big deal. Just an interview about being the Nanadaime-sama's apprentice…"

" _And_ the next Hokage!" Boruto added excitedly.

Sarada's blush deepened and she crossed her arms. "It's no big deal."

Sakura laughed. It was too cute watching them bicker on. It reminded her so much of then they were toddlers, and Boruto was right. Sarada would make the cover of one of the most popular magazines in their time.

"Congratulations, darling," Sakura smiled at her daughter. "Boruto was right, you would make the cover."

Boruto blinked but played along. "Duh. Of course, she would. Sarada's one of the prettiest girls out there. Not as pretty as you, though, Auntie Sakura," he grinned cheekily.

"Shannaro! You're so annoying!" Sarada punched his arm lightly, making both Boruto and Sakura laugh.

Sakura watched the two of them bicker a little more, her heart feeling full. Truly, Boruto did grow up to be such a sweetie. She was more than happy that her daughter had him in her life.

* * *

A/N: I really should be working but... TGIF.

Thank you so much for reading! Please do leave me a review and let me know what you thought of the story! :)


	18. Never Be Alone

Title: Never Be Alone

Rating: T

Genre: Fluffy Angst

Beta read by: Tuvstarr's Lost Heart

Soundtrack: Never Be Alone by Shawn Mendes

A/N: I've been in the mood for angst.

* * *

Boruto inhaled deeply through his nose and slowly exhaled. He opened his eyes and looked at the bright, blue sky. A cool breeze brushed through his hair and the wire of the earphones tickled his cheek. He was wearing the right earbud, soft music playing. Cautiously, he looked over to his right and found Sarada laying next to him.

Her eyes were closed, dark hair pooling around her face, and the left earbud snuggly in place. She wore a small smile. Boruto's lips tugged upward, mirroring her soft expression.

Inching his hand towards her, he extended his pinky to touch hers.

Sarada's dark lashes fluttered open and she tilted her head to face him. Her smile widened.

Boruto grinned and took her smile as consent. He held onto her hand and laced their fingers together.

At his touch her dark eyes softened, catching the late spring sunshine and making them glitter. How he wished to stay this way forever. To have her near him, hands entwined, listening to soft music and enjoying the spring breeze.

She scooted a little closer to him, as he the same. Boruto wanted to tell her everything. To open up his heart to her and tell her how much she meant to him. Although he wanted to, he found himself humming along with the song they were listening to, making her giggle. His cheeks colored lightly but he continued to hum along anyway.

There were too many things he wanted to tell her, and he would, _every day_. The lyrics of the song reverberated throughout his being, and he felt his eyes sting a little. It resonated with him too much and he felt every single word.

Boruto promised to be by her side, to support her and her dream.

He opened his mouth, but she stopped him. "You don't have to say it."

A smirk grew on his face. "Am I not allowed to?"

"I already know," she responded. "I know what you're going to say."

Boruto shook his head and brought her hand to his chest and held it near his heart. It would always belong to her, and her alone. "I promise-"

"To be by my side," she finished with mirth playing in her dark eyes.

"That you will never be alone," Boruto corrected. He relished watching her cheeks color. He smiled and pulled her closed to him, letting her rest her head on his chest. He could feel her heart beating quickly against him. He chuckled.

"I hate you," she pouted.

Boruto laughed. _I love you too_. It almost slipped, but he bit his tongue.

Not yet. He couldn't say that just yet.

.

.

.

Boruto opened his eyes and watched the clouds move lazily across the summer sky.

He was lying in an open field surrounded by daisies, the warm breeze combing through his hair and whipping through his clothes. He took a deep breath in through his nose and sighed out through his mouth.

All those memories he had with Sarada plagued his thoughts, constantly making his heart twist and his stomach knot up.

This time, he was wearing both earphones, the same song playing. His breath hitched and his hands trembled. Boruto swallowed thickly and closed his eyes. It was better this way. He could picture her clearer in his mind. Feel her warmth on his chest, and her soft hand in his.

He had a promise to uphold. He wasn't going to let her, his father, or the village down. Once his eyes opened they no longer reflected a blue shade of melancholy, but of blue flames of resolve.

Now was not the time to mourn. Now was the time for action. Like a precious letter, he carefully folded his thoughts and memories of her and tucked it in his breast pocket. With one last breath, he got to his feet and stretched.

Although he kept his thoughts of her at bay, one regret always stayed present in his mind.

Perhaps he should have told her that he loved her when he still had the chance.

* * *

A/N: "Seasons" is one of my WIPs. Not exactly a sequel to FnF, but it follows canon. Later on, it may diverge.

I was a little too excited for this WIP, so I decided to write a one-shot that happens in the Summer arc.


	19. Mistletoe

Title: Mistletoe

Rating: T

Genre: Humor / Fluff

A/N: A Christmas fic to go with Jayda-san's BoruSara mistletoe drawing on tumblr. I dedicate this fic to all the lovely people in the Double Tsundere Ship Discord Server.

Merry Christmas, darlings. :)

* * *

Tonight.

He had to be able to do it _tonight._

He took a deep breath and clutched at the item hanging between his fingers before pushing the door open.

Loud music and an array of smells hit his senses. It was dark, with colorful light flashing, bodies moving to and fro. To say it was crowded in Denki's house was an understatement, and his mansion was _huge._ Seeing it full of people was jarring.

It didn't matter to him, though. There was only one person he wanted to see tonight.

Boruto walked towards the crowd. He walked around people, pushing them away, and dodging all the alcohol that might stain his clothes. Boruto stayed alert, eyes constantly scanning the crowd for one familiar face.

There was only _one._

"Boruto!" His head whipped to face the voice and frowned. Nope, not _that_ one.

A boy his age with spiky dark hair raised his beer and grinned. "Where have you been?"

Instinctively, he hid the item in his hand behind him and forced a smile. "Hi, Shikadai. I forgot something, ya know? Hey, have you seen-"

"-Boruto!"

The blond bit his lower lip, he knew that voice. Not the one he was looking for, too.

"Yo, Inojin." As soon as Boruto turned to face his friend, his mouth fell as he saw who Inojin was with. "HIMA?!"

"Hi, Nii-chan." She waved, a charming smile on her face.

Boruto's mouth opened and closed a few times, but no sounds came out. When he did find his voice, he sputtered incoherent things. "Wh-what? Why-I mean… INOJIN?"

Inojin wrapped his arm around Himawari's waist, pulled her close and grinned. "My date for tonight." Inojin waggled his eyebrows and teased, "Where's yours?"

Boruto pouted, and then looked around. Trust Inojin to give a low blow. He didn't have the guts to ask her out… He just wasn't sure if she liked him that way, too. But he wasn't going to let Inojin know that. First, he dates his precious little sister, and now this. No use giving this little shit more reason to tease him. "I was just looking for her. Have you seen..."

As soon as his eyes landed on the pretty face he was looking for, his heart soared. She was here. The corner of his lips raised into a crooked smile. But his smile melted away as soon as he noticed she wasn't alone. Recognizing who she was with felt like a sucker punch.

Shikadai and Inojin followed his gaze. Shikadai smirked. "Well, will you look at that?"

Inojin leaned in close and elbowed Boruto's side. "Looks Kawaki beat you to it."

"Shut up!" Boruto shoved Inojin away, who only laughed. This was not happening. Why would Sarada be here with Kawaki of all people? His grip tightened around the item, and his sister noticed.

"Nii-chan," she gave him a small smile and then linked her arm in his. Himawari pulled him away from the two boys and brought them closer to where Sarada was. "Just go up to her and do it already!"

"H-Hima!" Boruto could not believe his ears. His sister was already a step ahead of him. "It's not that simple."

Himawari pouted. "It is. Not go out there and don't mess up, Nii-chan!" She pushed him towards them and ran away as fast she could. Boruto couldn't believe her.

"Asshole," Kawaki tilted his chin up and greeted him.

Boruto ground his teeth together. He tried his best to ignore his foster brother. He could be so unbearable sometimes. Boruto didn't want to talk to Kawaki, he was here for… "Sarada can you come with me for a sec?"

Sarada tilted her head to the side in question. "What is it?"

Now that he had her undivided attention, a wave of shyness washed over Boruto. _Why now of all times?_ Heat rose from the base of his neck all the way to the top of his ears and he forgot how to form words. "It's… ummm… I'd rather talk to you in private, ya know?"

She quirked a brow up. "Is it _that_ serious?"

He choked and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well-you see… Umm…"

"Spit it out, asshole." Kawaki crossed his arms across his chest.

"Don't tell me what to do!" He burst out, and Kawaki did not react whatsoever. This bastard always knew how to rile Boruto up further. Sarada looked ready to step in, her hand raised towards Boruto.

In a flash, Boruto held on to her hand and pulled her towards him. Her free hand came up to his chest, an attempt to push him back if needed. Boruto thought it would be best he negate his anger into courage instead. It surprised him when it worked and his voice came out clear and firm, "This is a Christmas party."

Sarada blinked, unmoving. "Yes, it is…"

"And you know what happens in Christmas parties?" Boruto asked, moving closer. His hand holding on to the mistletoe was twitching in anticipation.

"Umm…" Perhaps he was behaving weirder than usual, but apparently not weird enough for her to run away. "Boruto? What are you-"

Sarada stopped talking when Boruto pulled out the mistletoe and hung it above the two of them. She looked up, and then back at him.

He smiled shyly at her, cheeks red and hands slightly shaking. She would have laughed, but he looked too cute. Boruto almost never showed any sign of vulnerability, but she always appreciated how he was so open with her.

"You gotta kiss when you're under the mistletoe with someone, ya know?"

Before she knew it, his lips were on hers. She lightly gripped his shirt, feeling his warm chest as she did. Sarada let herself melt into the kiss. He pulled away a little too quick for her liking, but the way her head spun and heat filled her body, she knew they couldn't possibly stop there. She needed more.

He smiled shyly at her and hid his hands behind his back, looking so nervous. Perhaps he thought she would be upset, but how could she be when he just gave her one heck of a Christmas gift?

"Merry Christmas," he laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck.

Sarada blinked, clutched his shirt tightly and pulled him back to her for another, yet more heated kiss.

Christmas is a time for giving, and give she would that night.

It was a Merry _fucking_ Christmas indeed.

* * *

A/N: I would like to sincerely thank all of my readers for supporting my writing, and for all the wonderful friends I've made on this platform. You guys are the highlight of my year. :)

Please do let me know what you think of this fic by leaving me a review.

Happy Holidays, darling!


	20. Wish Come True

Title: Wish Come True

Rating: T

Genre: fluffy fluff fluff

Beta read by: Momoiina (on tumblr) thank you, darling!

25-year-old BoruSara. Takes place in Shifen Old Street!

* * *

The walk from the waterfalls wasn't that far, but it was hot. The sun was high in the sky, and the sunlight that hit his face was warm, and the wind was cool. But that wasn't the only thing that was irritating Sarada. Boruto decided to give her some space and walked a few steps behind her.

Sarada wasn't even looking at the view to her right. She was missing the view of the side of the mountain, as she was too busy looking at her phone.

She had always been the ambitious type. Although people wouldn't even think of the word and just peg her as a workaholic. Not Boruto. He understood why she was this way, Sarada got big dreams and she knew she couldn't achieve them by just lying around.

It used to weird him out when they were kids and intimidated him when they were in high school. But he learned to admire her and wished to support her all the way when they were in university. He understood why a lot of the boys their age were too scared to ask her out or date her. She was just too perfect. Too good for anybody. Not that she said this… it was just something everyone—including Boruto—felt.

He patted down his right pocket and felt its contents. He smiled nervously and fondly thought of how lucky he was to have her. For years he had been pining after her. Thanks to their meddling friends, they finally started dating and got together. He would never admit it, but he was all too thankful for the way his friends kicked him in the ass to ask her out already.

They had been dating for only a few years now, but it was the best years of his life, and the only thing he wanted was to keep her.

Boruto looked up and saw some paper lanterns in the sky. He could also see small structures up ahead and… She was still on her phone.

He frowned. They were on vacation. She was supposed to leave her work _at home_.

"Sarada…" his voice was soft, just trying to get her attention. It didn't work. He tried again. "Sarada."

Nope. Still on her phone.

"Sarada!"

She whipped back to face him, a scowl on her face. "What?"

He paused. She was already stressed enough at is. From planning the trip to trying to manage the company. He sighed and tried to smile. "We're already here."

She pursed her lips and looked ahead. There was a crowd of people, mostly situated in the middle of the train tracks. They were taking photos and lighting lanterns—some paper lanterns were already flying in the sky. It was such a festive view. And Boruto could feel his excitement bubbling.

Sarada looked at her phone and started texting again. Boruto walked to her side and squeezed her upper arm. He leaned in and said, "You just finish that, alright? I'll go look for a lantern for us to write on."

For a moment, she put her phone down and gave him a tired, although genuine smile. "Alright. Thank you. I'm sorry, I just—I'll just finish this and I'm all yours, okay?"

He feigned shock. "Aren't you mine already?" When she rolled her eyes in response, Boruto grinned. "Just want the assurance, ya know?"

She laughed, and he placed his hands on her shoulders before sitting her down on a bench. "Just stay here, alright? I'll be back." He planted a quick kiss on the top of her head before leaving.

She nodded and then proceeded to text again.

It didn't take him long to find one, all he had to do was listen to where the crowds were going, and what the shopkeepers were saying. An old man invited him inside a shop that was filled with little items, charms, and lantern themed keychains. There were also paint brushes and lamps, as well as other souvenir items.

He smiled at the old man and made a large gesture. "Can I have a lantern?"

The old man smiled and then handed him a card. There were a lot of colors to choose from, but he was only looking for one. "I'll have this one."

The old man nodded and ushered him to the cashier, who was an elderly lady. Boruto grinned and guessed that this was his wife. He handed her some notes and he received a coin in return.

A young woman came in and ushered him into another room. She opened up a lantern and hung it on a frame for him. "Brushes are on the side for you to write." With a nod, she left him there. There were other tourists next to him, a family of four and a young couple.

Boruto wanted to leave to go fetch Sarada, but he opted to write on one side first before going out to get her. He picked up the brush and wrote one word in the middle. He took a step back and grinned, pleased at his creation. He then moved to the other side and then wrote four more words.

"I'm done!" He said to no one in particular, but the young lady had heard him.

"Do you want me to flip it already?"

"Oh yeah," he took a step back and gave her space before continuing, "Please do. I'll be right back."

.

.

.

Sarada had just finished making her email. She then took a deep breath and stuffed her phone back in her pocket. Rising from the bench, She stretched and took a look around. There were families, friend groups, and couples all lined up on the train tracks, writing wishes for the year on paper lanterns and taking pictures before letting them fly up in the sky.

She smiled when she noticed a couple making tiny hearts with their fingers, as the side that was ready for the photo read: a long and happy marriage.

It was sweet that they would wish for that. Her heart twinged with guilt. She was on her phone since the cab ride to Shifen Waterfalls and only got off it when they were having a snack and taking pictures. It wasn't the ideal vacation and quality time she wanted to spend with her boyfriend. Sarada sighed and looked around.

The tourists were also on their phones, but it didn't look like it was because of work, but because they were taking pictures with their companions.

Speaking of companions, where was Boruto? Surely it wasn't so hard to find a place to purchase a lantern. There were vendors everywhere. She looked to her left and then to her right. She took a step back because his face was only inches away from hers.

"I got us a lantern!" The excitement was all too clear in his blue eyes. "You're gonna love it."

He held onto her hand and pulled her into a shop. Sarada had to dodge the number of patrons inside. She then found a large red lantern hanging on a frame. It was blank, and when she walked on the other side, she found it was also blank. "You get one side and I get the other?"

He shook his head and help up his phone, pointing the camera at her. "I'm already done. I wanna take photos and a video of you while you write for your wishes this year." He presses a button and then moved closer.

His grin was infectious, and her cheeks colored. "Boruto… what did you write then?"

"That's a secret!"

She puffed her cheeks. "That's not fair!"

He stuck his tongue out playfully at her, still recording. "Go on, just write already. You'll see it later when they take our photos."

Sarada rolled her eyes and proceeded to write. She wrote the usual wishes, which she thought were cliché and felt quite embarrassing. She wished for good health for her parents, a successful career, and more time for herself and her friends. Once she filled up one side, she moved to the other and felt excited when one particular wish had floated to the surface as Boruto took a photo of her first set of wishes.

 _For Boruto and I_ … She wrote that but stopped. Sarada bit her lip and looked at him once again. His blue eyes shining with delight as he read her wishes again. _To get married._ It was what she wanted to write, but decided against it.

She wasn't so sure how he would react, maybe it was too soon. They had known each other since they were kids, but they had only been dating for a little over two years. It might just scare him off, and Boruto had a reputation for having commitment issues. She didn't want to risk any of it. Everything was going so well and she really didn't want to lose him.

He walked over to her side. "So whatcha writing here?"

Sarada forced a smile and continued writing: _to be happy together._

"Praying that I don't get sick of your face," she teased.

Maybe it was a trick of the light, but she could have sworn he looked disappointed at what she wrote. He laughed. "You're stuck with me, ya know? You better pray harder cause not even the gods can take you away from me." He planted a quick kiss on her temple. "I won't let them."

She giggled and continued to write more wishes for the two of them. She wished for more adventures and for their bond to grow stronger. He scoffed at that and said that any closer and they would become the same person.

Once she finished up her wishes, the old man came to them and took the lantern. Before going, he took a lighter and some paper. He tied it to the end of the lantern, where he was to light it before leading them to a space on the railway.

Sarada's knuckles brushed against his, which only made her want to hold on to his hand. Her pocket vibrated, and her lips pressed into a fine line. She resisted the urge to check. It vibrated again, and her hand almost instinctively came to pull it out, but Boruto caught her hand and lifted it to his lips, giving her knuckles a soft kiss.

He looked worried, and her brows furrowed. _Why did he look so anxious?_

"When you see my wish…" he held her hand to his chest, and she could feel his heart beating wildly, making her nerves raise as well. "Promise me you won't laugh, okay?"

She breathed out the breath she didn't realize she was holding. Was that it? Sarada laughed. "What did you wish for? A year supply of Thunder Burger?"

Boruto laughed and helped her onto the tracks. "That's a good one, but maybe I'll wish for that next year instead."

The old man was opening up the lantern and instructed Boruto to old on to one corner, and Sarada on the other side. She looked at the side facing her and laughed. "You wrote my name?"

Boruto blinked and his cheeks colored a cute shade of pink. "I told you not to laugh!"

Too late. She laughed all the more. Her boyfriend really was too silly. Why would he wish for her when she was already his?

Boruto handed the old man his phone, and the two of them smiled. the first side on the photo was Sarada's list of wishes for her parents and friends, as well as her career. Once the old man told them to switch sides, her name came into view, and Boruto blushed some more. Sarada was laughing as the old man took the photo. They turned the side, and it was Sarada's wish for the two of them. It was her turn to blush now, and Boruto laughed nervously.

"Okay, last side!" The old man said. "Turn it!"

And when Sarada turned the lantern and read Boruto's wish, her knees went weak.

 _Sarada to say, "yes."_

She covered her mouth and found Boruto looking at her, his cheeks all red, looking so shy. He was smiling and slowly, held up a ring with a single diamond in the middle.

Tears pooled at the corner of her eyes. "Oh God…"

The old man kept taking photos and Boruto let go of his side to kneel in front of her, holding the ring up. Sarada dropped the lantern and covered her face. Her cheeks were burning up and a rush of emotions of filled her entire body.

She didn't write the wish down, they didn't even light the lantern yet and let it fly into the sky—hell, the first week of the new year wasn't even over yet and Boruto was already fulfilling the wish she so badly wanted.

How could she say anything else other than, "Yes."

Boruto also looked ready to cry once he heard her answer. She extended her left hand to him and he placed the ring on her finger. Once he rose to his feet, Sarada threw her arms around his neck and gave him a warm hug. "This is what I wanted to write."

Boruto wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek. "No need to write it now."

The old man was still taking pictures and filming. He had the biggest smile on his face. After giving them a moment, "Do you want to lift the lantern now?"

They both let go of each other and he helped light the lantern. Boruto and Sarada took a picture holding the lantern in place as it hovered above their heads. They took another one after watching the lantern float up to the sky.

Like the lantern, Sarada felt as if her heart was floating up in the sky. Boruto kept his hand in hers the entire time, the blush on his face was starting to look permanent. It was so cute and so sweet of him. Part of herself also couldn't believe they were already engaged.

"Did you ask my parents about it?" Sarada looked at his face and grinned when he pouted.

"Of course I did. Sensei scared me for a bit, but I think he was really happy."

Sarada chuckled. That sounded exactly like her Papa. "And Mama was okay with it, too?"

Now, Boruto's mood lifted. "Yeah! She didn't even look surprised."

They both stared at each other for a few moments before they burst out laughing. She didn't expect any less from her mother.

As the afternoon progressed, they took more photos together and ate their way through the old street. Sarada enjoyed her time eating and just being with her fiancé. So much that she forgot all about her work and phone.

Once they were on the train going back to Ruifang, Boruto had slightly dozed off, and she made him lean on her shoulder as she looked out the window. Her pocket vibrated and she pulled her phone out. A quick glance at her screen revealed a number of emails and texts from work.

"What does the office want this time?" Boruto asked, sleepily.

Sarada turned her phone off and placed it in her bag. She then leaned on his head and replied, "it can wait. I'm on vacation with my fiancé."

A goofy grin spread on his face. "It feels so good for you to call me that, ya know? I still can't believe it."

He lifted his head and wrapped an arm around her. It was Sarada's turn to lean on him. "Well, get used to it. I'll be calling you that for months."

Boruto kissed the top of her head. "I can't wait until you call me something else. Maybe I'll raise another lantern for it," he joked.

Sarada felt her cheeks fill with heat and she responded, "You just need to be patient. You don't need to wish for it anymore."

"My wish was already granted."

She lifted her head and gave him a funny look.

"I wished for you to be mine and you already said you were."

She rolled her eyes, but then she smiled. "I was always yours to begin with." She watched his eyes go wide and his face turn as red as a tomato.

"Dammit!" He whined dramatically. "I just wasted a hundred-fifty then!"

Sarada facepalmed. "Stop ruining the moment!"

Boruto laughed heartily and it melted her heart to see him so happy. "I'm just so excited, ya know? Imagine, you'll be calling me your husband and I'll be calling you my wife." He sighed dreamily. "My younger self is celebrating right now."

It was her turn to laugh. She was also excited and couldn't wait to start calling him her husband, too. She cuddled closer to him and felt thankful that her year was starting to look great.

* * *

A/N: I would like to wish you a happy 2019, and may you get all of your heart's desires. :)

I've been traveling around Taiwan and got inspired by Shifen. It's such a beautiful place.

Please do let me know what you think of this story by leaving me a review!

~ Kairi


	21. Clarity

Title: Clarity

Prompt: Written for BoruSara FFWeek - Eyes

Rating: T

Genre: Romance / Humor

* * *

I sit on the chair, willing my heart to stop racing. It's a good thing he's only an ophthalmologist. If he were a general doctor and had to listen to my heartbeat, I would be done for. I watch him search for his flashlight on the counter, once he finally found it, he clicks it on and rolls his stool back to me. Our knees brush, but that's the least of my problems right now.

"Alright, Sarada. Just gonna flash this on your eyes for me to check something, okay?"

"Yeah, sure," I reply, as casually as I can.

Boruto's left hand holds on to my cheek. His hand is warm, and his hold is gentle. His index finger and thumb help to open my eye a bit more and he flashes the light. It hurts, and I'm temporarily blinded. I'm somewhat thankful that without my glasses my vision is blurry, it's distracting being able to see his face so close to mine. He does my right eye next and then returns to the counter to write something down.

I can't see his face clearly, but I know there's a small smile on his face. He's humming, too. Boruto was always a ball of sunshine, but he seemed extra happy today for some reason. I rub my eyes with my fingers and blink away until they normalize. Heat creeps up to my face as I feel his warm hands hold on to mine, and then cool plastic is deposited in them.

"Here are your glasses. We're done with your check-up."

"Thank you," I mutter and withdraw my hands away from his. He lingers in front of me a little longer. I place my glasses on and then, I can finally see him clearly.

I cannot help but stare. He's grown so much since the last time I saw him, and he's definitely not the annoying boy I went to middle school with, either. He's nearly a head taller than me now, his shoulders are broader and his chin and jaw are so well defined. Boruto grins at me, and I cannot help but stare at his blue eyes. I always did find them beautiful. All those years playing video games probably got to him, as he now wears glasses too.

"Can you see me now?"

I nod. "Yeah, I can. Did my grade get higher?"

He shrugs one shoulder up. "Maybe."

"That's not an answer a medical professional should give," I scowl.

He laughs. "Still such a stiff! They did. Four hundred," he points at his right eye, "Four-fifty," he points to the left. "You need a new pair."

That was for sure. My current glasses are nearly a hundred below each. No wonder my eyes were straining far more than usual. "Alright. When can I get them?"

Boruto stands up, and I do the same. He places his hands in the pockets of his white coat and leads the way out of his office. "Let's help you pick a frame first. We can have it done within the week."

I hum and nod my head, even if he can't see me. A week didn't sound so bad.

It was unusual for the doctor to personally help you choose your frames, and then fill out all the forms needed. That's what his assistants were for. Then again, if you've known each other for years, some special treatment was expected.

He teases me a bit as I try on frame after frame. He takes a photo with his phone after I try out each one so I can put on my glasses and take a look.

"Oh come on, smile, will ya? You look so much prettier when you smile, ya know?" he teases.

"You think I'm pretty?" I perk a brow up at him and grin for the photo. I may not see his facial features clearly, but I do catch the color on his cheeks. I hear the camera _click_ and I remove the frames. I put on my glasses and lean in close enough to smell his cologne. I release a shaky breath. Even after all these years, he still has this effect on me.

"Those look really cute. They're red, too. Like the ones you used to wear when we were younger." He's grinning at me again, and I could have sworn that I felt my treacherous heart skip a beat. I've had a crush on Boruto since I was twelve. Ten years later, apparently nothing has changed.

"You're right," I force myself to speak. "I think I'll take those."

Boruto smirked. "Now we can go matchy."

"What?"

He adjusted his glasses and smiled. "They're the same frames, except mine are black."

I blush. I didn't even realize. "Oh…"

"Is this the part where we get married?" He grinned.

I scoff and push his shoulder lightly. "You haven't changed, you know? Still always teasing me."

He laughs. "I can't help it. You're just so cute when I do."

He's called me cute so many times today. My heart cannot take it. "Yeah, yeah." I wave him off.

"And even until now, you still can't see me…" he mutters, too soft to hear.

"What?"

"Ah, nothing!" he walks towards the counter and writes down the specs of my glasses on a note before handing it to the cashier.

"How much?" I ask as I pull my wallet out.

"Don't worry about it, Sarada. I got it."

I blink and puff my cheeks at him. Getting glasses made for my grade is expensive. "This isn't a dinner that you can just pay for, Boruto."

"Oh? Then why not go out to dinner with me next week when you pick them up and we can call it even?"

That sly smile on his face sends my heart fluttering. I open my mouth to say something, but no words come out. I close it and try again but still nothing.

He pinches my cheeks and hands me his card. "Call me if you need anything else, okay?"

Before I can say anything more, his assistant calls him to inform that a patient is waiting. He waves at me and smiles before disappearing from my view.

I look at the card and read his name and position.

It's been more than ten years, and my feelings for him haven't changed. I always thought he never reciprocated—that he never saw me.

Boruto was always so supportive of all of my endeavors. Be it my study time, or my dreams of becoming a lawyer. He was always there whenever I needed a friend. Ready to defend me against anyone or anything—be it annoying boys who wanted to go out with me, or loaning me his jacket to protect me against the bitter cold.

All our memories together flooded through my mind. There were so many instances wherein people thought we were together, and would often ask how _long_ we've been together. Now that I think about it, why _did_ we never get together?

What Boruto said earlier finally hit me.

" _Can you see me now?"_

I gasp and hold his card to my heart. Perhaps I was the one who couldn't see him all this time. Although now, maybe things could change.

Maybe now, things would be clearer between us.

* * *

A/N: I wrote this for BoruSara Week 2018.

I miss writing fluff, hopefully, I can find some time to write up some new one and work on Functions and Feelings again.

Do leave me a review to let me know what you think of this fic! :)

Have a great week ahead.


	22. Ma-Jusi

Title: Ma-Jusi

Rating: T

Genre: Romance / Humor

Beta read by: Anastasiapancake on tumblr!

A/N: Designer/model AU. I'm absolutely in love with the idea of BoruSara wearing modern versions of the Barong Tagalog and Filipiniana.

* * *

A full ten minutes had passed and Boruto's eyes were still dilated, and the grin on his face was starting to look permanent. For once, he was glad he indulged Inojin's whimsical request. The pale boy was craving for some cold refreshments that he insisted was only available in the Philippines.

"I want some _halo-halo_!" Inojin burst out.

"What the hell is that?" Boruto asked, slightly irritated at being interrupted from his sketching.

"It's this _amazing_ cold dessert, kinda like bingsu," he gushed. "Did you know that it literally means 'mix-mix'?"

Shikadai gaped in confusion. "You mean like ice cream?"

"No, it's like a mix of a lot of things on ice and then you gotta mix it all up and then eat it. It looks like a purple slush after. I mean, why do you think it's called 'mix-mix'?" Inojin responded distractedly, yet the sass was ever present, as he scrolled through his phone. "Let me look what's the earliest flight from Milan to Manila."

"Woah, woah," Shikadai held his hands up in the air. "You don't actually mean that, do you?"

Inojin quirked his brow up. "Why not? It's not like you have something more important to do." He then turned to Boruto. "You coming? I found some business class seats on the next flight."

Boruto looked up from his sketchbook and pondered on it for a while. "What's the temp there?"

"Tropical," Inojin smirked. "And it's close to Japan. You might want to fly over to see Sarada."

Shikadai was so shocked Boruto would even consider it. But then again, Inojin mentioned Sarada. Boruto was too weak to resist her. "Do you know what the time difference is? Adjusting is going to be hell."

Boruto shrugged. "Going to Manila and seeing Sarada doesn't sound so bad. I have never been there."

" _You haven't been to Manila?"_ Inojin gasped dramatically. He was spending far too much time with Chocho. "Dude." He went back to his phone, speed dialed and placed the phone on his ear. "I'm booking a jet. Start packing. You're missing out."

Boruto closed his sketchbook and made his way towards the door.

"What a drag." Shikadai sighed but followed.

A few hours, two airports, a dozen drinks, new faces, and a cup of halo-halo later, Boruto found his way to a store that sold one of the most beautiful tops he had ever seen.

"Sir, this is made of Piña fibers," the assistant explained proudly. "It takes intense labor to weave, and only the best Barongs are made of it."

Boruto's eyes lit up as he inspected the cloth, subtly shining in the light with a slightly light yellow tone and the texture was so unique. Why hasn't he seen anything like it before?

"Over here," the assistant waved towards another mannequin, "This is made of Jusi. We also have a silken variety and we can also apply more colors or a different design to it."

Boruto followed and ran a finger down the cloth, his mind racing with possibilities on what he can do with the fabric. The ready-made designs were also beautiful, particularly the traditional ones, but he fancied the modern, more fitted designs.

"Do you have these for women?" Boruto asked. "What other cloths do you have? Are there any available now?" With each question, his voice got louder as he could barely contain his excitement. "Do you have a workshop here? I want to meet who hand stitched these flowers." He pointed to another barong at the back. "Absolutely exquisite." It wasn't long until he was muttering to himself in French, thinking of an entire line and imagining how it might look on a certain someone.

He pulled out his phone, dialed a number, and waited for a while until someone picked up. "Hello?"

"My muse," he sang, and then laughed. He could imagine the way her dark eyes rolled, yet her lips would quirk up in a smile.

" _Boruto_."

He whined like a child, "Can't you greet me with someone more romantic, like _my love_ or _my sweet_ —or— _something_?"

"My _idiot_ ," she teased.

"Saradaaaaa!"

She laughed heartily and Boruto felt the butterflies flutter in his stomach. How he loved to hear her laugh. "You said to call you something different! What is it? Where are you?"

Boruto looked at another design, and the store staff started surrounding him, holding out fabric swatches and more designs on hangers. The plastic covers rustled as they hung out more choices on a rack and brought it closer to him, hoping that their buyer might spend more if he was presented with more options. Once it was set up, Boruto pressed the phone to his ear using his shoulder as he leafed through more Barongs. "I'm in Manila, I discovered the most amazing thing! Have you heard of the Barong Tagalog?"

There was a short pause on the other line and she spoke, "You mean traditional wear in the Philippines? I have heard, I recall meeting someone wearing one before."

Boruto gaped and exclaimed in French, mixed with Japanese. "And you never told me! What an atrocity!"

Sarada laughed at his melodramatic tone. "I think a lot of people in the fashion industry are aware of what it is, Boruto. Didn't you learn about it in school?"

"I was probably doing something more creative," Boruto dismissed. "Anyway, they have this cloth called Jusi, it looks amazing, the color-I have never seen it before. And this Piña," Boruto paused to appreciate how light it felt to his touch, "Absolutely beautiful. I can see you walking down the runway in it…" he was breathless at the thought, and then added cheekily, "Or perhaps having dinner with me."

Sarada scoffed, yet he liked to think that she blushed at the thought as well. "Don't sound too impressed with yourself. It's hard to work with that fabric. Usually, hand embroidered, I think."

"The flowers look amazing," Boruto nodded, even if Sarada couldn't see him. "Could you come here? I want to see which color would look best on you."

"What?!"

"You're my muse!" He reasoned. "I need you here."

"Boruto!"

He lowered his voice, "I like hearing you say my name in the bedroom better."

She let out a shout of frustration. Boruto laughed, he loved to tease her. "Please! I will wait for you."

"Then you can wait until next month when I do need to be there," she snapped.

"Or you can come now, and we can stay here for a month. Inojin has some local designer friends here that I met last night, I can maybe borrow a studio."

"You can't be serious!"

"My love for you is serious, Sarada."

She ended the call, fed up with his flirting and rash request. Boruto pouted and stared at his phone. Usually, when Sarada would hang up on him, she would call back after a few seconds. But this time, she did not and his frown deepened. The staff tried to get his attention by offering him coffee, and when he turned to face them, it seemed like they brought out all their stocks in front of Boruto. He frowned and attempted to place his phone back into his pocket but stopped when he felt it vibrate.

"I'll catch the 6pm flight. You better treat me to a Caramel Macchiato tomorrow! :P"

He grinned victoriously and replied swiftly that he would fetch her at the airport and treat her to dinner as well. Boruto stuffed his phone in his pocket and rubbed his hands together as he eyed the selection before him. There was a lot of work to be done.

* * *

Sarada walked down the street, wearing a light blouse, shorts, sneakers, and Boruto's black jacket that she had borrowed from his studio back in Paris (and never returned) as she sipped on her iced coffee. After three weeks of being in Manila, she was starting to wonder why she didn't think of coming for long vacations here sooner. Whenever she went with her girls, they usually hit the beach for three to four days at a time only. She rarely spent time in the city as she never had the time or thought to explore by herself. But living in BGC made her appreciate the place more, as she could walk freely throughout the city. It was busy, as it was a financial district and full of shopping, but it also had a certain peace and privacy to it that she adored.

When she reached the building, she made her way to the rented design studio Boruto chose to stay in. It didn't take him long to call up his assistants to fly to the Philippines as soon as possible and find more suppliers for the fabric he had fallen in love with. Inojin was-surprisingly-kind enough to connect him to local designers and suppliers as well.

On the other side of the door, she could hear him speaking in French, and then easily revert to English. She smiled trying to guess who he was talking to, and let herself in. The moment she came to his view, he turned, one hand holding the phone to his ear and extended his free arm out to her, inviting her to come to him for an embrace. She placed her purse down on a table and approached him, leaning into his body and breathing him in.

"My muse," he whispered to her as he kissed her forehead.

"My idiot," she chuckled and planted a kiss on his chin.

He pouted at her, but then responded to the person on the other line. She wrapped her arms around his middle as she took a look around the studio. There were mannequins with half crafted blouses and dresses, _alampays, kimonas_ , and cotton fabrics for _camisa de chinos_ , pants were also laid out on the tables, swatches, and bolts of cloth spread about. There were sketches haphazardly taped on the walls with mother of pearl cuff samples taped on the paper for reference. Sarada was surprised to find a _bastador_ at the side of the room. Whoever was doing the embroidery looked like they had their work cut out for them judging from the chalk guide drawn on the cloth.

It seemed they were the only ones in the studio for now.

Boruto ended the call and threw his phone to the sofa. Finally, he hugged her properly and buried his nose into her hair. "Have you eaten?"

"You're starting to sound like the people here," she teased.

"Hey," he pulled back and feigned hurt. "That is _not_ a bad thing. I love that they love to eat."

"I never said it was," she laughed. "And yes, I love that they keep feeding me. You know, I think I gained weight."

"How horrible!" Boruto poked her, and she laughed again.

"Why did you call me here? Where _is_ everyone?"

"Lunch break." Boruto held her hand and pulled her to the corner of the room and a small mannequin came to view. It donned a black colored barong with a slight gradient touch to it, making the bottom ends and cuffs darker.

Her eyes trailed to the chest area, wherein she could see the fine handiwork and embroidery of flowers on it. She inched closer and touched it, amazed with all the detail.

"You like it?" Boruto asked expectantly. "I… I stitched that myself."

She whipped back to face him, and asked incredulously "Really?"

He crossed his arms across his chest. "You think I can't make something like that?"

"It-it's not that… it's laborious work."

He nodded solemnly, "Yeah." He smiled at her and eyed the jacket she was wearing. "Will you steal this, too?"

She pouted and pulled the hem of the jacket down. " _Steal?_ As far as I remember, you _gave_ this to me!"

Boruto rolled his eyes. "I can hardly call you picking it up from my chair, putting it on, and then walking straight out the door as giving." He moved to stand behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He looked at the barong again and said, "I'll make you one, so we can match."

"You don't have to," she quickly responded. "You already have a lot on your plate."

"The amount of rice I've been eating is out of the question here."

She smirked at his corny joke and kissed his cheek. "It's beautiful, but I really don't want to hassle you. Unless I'm wearing it on the catwalk."

He shook his head. "To the gala, next month, as a sneak peek for my next collection. Will you honor me and wear one?"

Sarada looked at him, utterly speechless he would offer to go through all the trouble for something she would wear for only a night. "I-"

"Hey, come on, if I make something like that, you gotta, ya know? Don't leave me hanging for something uncle Sasuke's gonna make."

She laughed at his silliness but nodded. "Of course I will. And this time, you won't say I stole it."

"No, but you still stole this jacket."

"Boruto!" She chided him as he attacked her face with quick and playful kisses. "Stop it!"

"Never!"

The studio echoed with their laughter and they exchanged plans for the coming gala. Sarada then shared her thoughts with this new collection. It was really different, surely it would be a shock to the critiques. Boruto had never done anything so close to one particular culture, much less bench on traditional clothing. But the modern twist he placed on it was fun, and fresh, very much like him, yet he was able to preserve the tradition and subtle elegance the barong had to offer.

"I like the staff that Inojin got for me, even as students, they show so much potential," Boruto gushed. "So many ideas, good suggestions, and their eye for detail is just-" he shook his head, still amazed.

"Does this mean you'll be taking them with you back to Paris now?" Sarada teased.

"If they want to quit in the middle of the semester," Boruto laughed. "But to the show, of course. I will have them come. They need to see it."

Sarada smiled at him, sincerely happy that he was not only smitten with the place but the people as well.

* * *

Sarada sat at the back seat, absentmindedly looking out the window. She would never tire of looking at Paris at night. The romantic lights, old architecture, and small streets were always a sight to behold. Next to her, she felt Boruto shift in his seat yet again. Turning her head to face him, she noticed that he was chewing on his lower lip, fingers fidgeting with the cuff of his Barong.

She smiled and held on to his hand. "It'll be great."

He returned her smile with a crooked one, his eyes reflecting all of his worries as clear as the summer sky.

 _What if they don't like it? What if people think it's in poor taste? What if they think it's boring?_

Sarada scooted closer to him and kissed his cheek. "Believe me, they'll love it. Plus," she took a quick glance at his barong and then at hers. "We look good. No one can deny that."

He brought her hand up to his heart and she could feel it beating wildly in his chest. Sarada wanted to comfort him some more, but the car slowed and they were slowly approaching their destination. "As long as you stay right here next to me."

She grinned. "Always."

* * *

 _Buzz! Buzz! Buzz!_

Boruto rolled around his bed, waking from his sleep. He could hear and feel his phone buzz and groped around the bed blindly to make it stop. Once he finally felt the cool casing, he cracked one eye open and was surprised to find messages from almost all of his friends and family. All starting with either a photo or congratulatory remarks.

Curious, he scanned through them but chose to open the message from one person in particular.

 _Sarada: See, I told you people would love it!_

He squinted and then scrolled down to see a photo of the two of them in their matching Barongs, and a small snippet from a local fashion Magazine from the Philippines.

"Designer Boruto Uzumaki attended the gala with model Sarada Uchiha, both in matching black dyed Pina Barongs with a modern twist, looking as fresh as we could expect from any of his work. The silver detail on Sarada's collar and cuffs, as well as Boruto's Barong, was hand sewn by the designer himself and smugly teased that this was only a taste of what he has for his next collection. The two spent the entire evening sharing stories of their stay in Manila as Boruto completed his work. _Ma-Jusi_!"

 _Ma-Jusi?_ Boruto thought. _The kind of cloth?_ It sounded familiar, like something one of his Filipino assistants have said before, but he couldn't remember the context or what it meant.

Her next message read, _"We need to celebrate! My IG has been blowing up with likes from the photo I posted. Congratulations, my idiot_. :*"

He smirked at her term of endearment. She really wasn't going to stop saying that, was she?

Boruto: _Thank you, my muse. We should celebrate! Where are you?_

She replied almost instantly, "Japan."

He smirked. Looks like it was time for him to get lost in Japan.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading!

Jusi is a type of cloth made of pineapple fibers. When I put it together as Ma-Jusi it sounds like the Filipino word "Mahusay" which means "very good."

Benteja on twitter made art for this fic, which is the photo I was referring to on Sarada's instagram. Thank you so much, darling. This fic is for you!

Please do leave me a review to let me know what you think of this story. Tell me what your favorite part is, please! I love hearing about it. :)


	23. Hot Pink

Title: Hot Pink

Rating: T

Genre: Romance / Family / Humor

Beta read by: anastasiapancake

A/N: I live for a judgemental Papasuke. BoruSara & SasuSaku!

* * *

Sasuke sat at the dinner table, eyes lowered to his food as he poked a mushroom. His wife was sitting next to him, chatting animatedly with his daughter, and the boy who sat across him. He lifted his eyes to take in the boy's appearance for the third time that night. Although this was the third, he still did not feel too pleased seeing him.

The first time was when he entered the restaurant, looking sharp in a custom suit, one that he recognized quickly, as it was from a set he had designed for his politic friend, Naruto. It was probably a year ago, when Naruto had ordered two suits, and two gowns from Sasuke for his inauguration.

The design was trendy back then, and although that wave had passed, the suit still looked classic, just as all of Sasuke's designs were. Boruto would have gotten praise for choosing this suit, yet Sasuke's eye twitched at his tie selection. It was _hot pink_. Who does that? Why would someone ruin his suit with such a color? Then again, Naruto forced Sasuke to pick a bright orange tie for his suit. It shouldn't have surprised him that his son would have the same… taste.

The second time was when Boruto shook his hand, and then kissed his wife's hand. Normal courtesy, and giving a compliment or two. Although it looked like he tried to tame his locks, they still looked wild. Sasuke had seen him at events before, as well as in magazines as an up and coming designer. Naruto had also slipped him into the conversation before, fishing if Sasuke would want to take him under his wing. At the time, Sasuke was not interested. But after seeing Boruto's collections, he would have said yes, if Naruto had asked again, but he didn't.

The third time he really looked at Boruto that night, Sasuke took it back, he didn't want this boy as an apprentice. There was sauce on the side of his mouth as he laughed at Sakura's joke. Sasuke felt disgusted with how ungraceful he looked, but when his daughter wiped it off his face and he saw the tender look in Boruto's eyes towards her-and worse-Sarada was giving him the exact same look, he felt his heart clench.

Sasuke swallowed, and his wife held on to his hand under the table, making him look at her. She was smiling at him so sweetly, and he realized he must have looked pained.

"Sasuke-kun," she whispered, and then stole a quick look at Sarada before looking at him again. "Would you want to go out for some air? I think you might have drank too much wine."

He looked at his wine glass and realized he was already on his third. "Aa." He looked at the other two and excused themselves for a moment.

* * *

"He hates me!" Boruto covered his face with his hands and wept.

"Stop being such a drama queen," Sarada teased as she took another bite of her food.

Boruto threw his hands up in the air. "He was practically shooting lightning at me when I was laughing at your mom's joke!"

Sarada rolled her eyes. "He probably saw the food in your mouth. Papa hates that."

He leaned on her shoulder and started weeping again. He was trying his best to make her parents like him. He even put on the suit Sasuke had designed for his family and chose his lucky tie. Boruto looked at his tie, and whispered, "It took me hours to find this tie."

"What is it with you and hot pink?"

Boruto straightened up and pouted at her. "It's my lucky color."

Sarada blinked once. Twice. And then laughed. "You're so cute."

A light blush came to his face, feeling embarrassed. He was just thankful her parents were no longer at their table, and dessert was already being served. Boruto had thought of asking them all to another place for a drink and fish for a chance to watch Sasuke while he works. It was one thing to be a genius, but another to learn from someone who was a genius _and_ had experience. But seeing from how horrible things were going, he thought against it. For all he knew, Sasuke might forbid Sarada from seeing him again and that was the last thing Boruto wanted.

"Th-they're not gonna tell you not to see me, are they?" His voice quivered, and his eyes were wide as he waited for her response.

"Of course not!" Sarada held on to his hands and looked at his face, distressed he would even think that. "They don't hate you, okay? Papa just had too much wine. He's been a little nervous for tonight."

 _Nervous? Why?_

She shrugged when he gave her a confused look. "Maybe Papa's worried I'll start wearing your clothes more than I will his," she teased.

Boruto laughed, and she joined in. When the laughter died down, he looked down and noticed that she was still holding his hands. He held on tighter and brought them to his lips and gave her knuckles a tender kiss. "I just want them to see how much I adore you."

"It's hard not to when you're looking at her like that," Sakura teased as she sat down on her chair. Sasuke was right behind her, helping her into her seat.

The two young adults were bright red, and this made Sakura laugh. She turned her attention to the delectable looking cake in front of her and dug right in.

Sasuke sat back down on his chair and settled in. He smirked at their embarrassed faces and took a sip of water, not touching his dessert. Once Sakura finished hers, he wordlessly slid his dessert in front of her, which she thankfully accepted.

As dinner was done, and Boruto failed to argue with Sakura for paying for dinner, all four of them stood by the entrance, waiting for their cars.

"Darling, will you be going home with us?" Sakura asked.

Sarada shook her head and smiled. "No, Mama. I'm going with Boruto."

"Alright, just text me when you are." Sakura turned her attention to Boruto. "It was lovely meeting you, Boruto."

"Pleasure is all mine," Boruto grinned. He looked at Sasuke and extended his hand for a shake. "It was nice to meet you as well… sir."

Sasuke smirked and shook his hand. "It was nice to finally meet the annoying boy Sarada talks about all the time."

Sarada's face turned red. "P-papa!"

Boruto's heart stopped. _She talks about me? To them?_ He knew that Sarada was close to her parents and that they're the most important people in the world for her. To know that she openly talks about him launched the butterflies in his stomach. Before he knew it, his face was turning pink as well.

Sasuke turned his attention back at Boruto and raised a brow. He looked at his tie, and then his face. Their car was already there, but he just had to stop and ask, "What is it with you and hot pink?"

* * *

A/N: I was going to write the Japan fic, but I felt like writing some SasuSaku as well. Perhaps I'll write their conversation in a separate fic. ^^ Do you think Papasuke approves of Boruto? Yay or nay?

Thank you for reading and have a great week ahead. :)


	24. Me & You

Title: Me & You

Rating: T

Genre: Fluffy fluff fluff

Soundtrack: Me & You by HONNE

A/N: Designer / Model AU, during Ma-Jusi

Beta read by: SandsAna

* * *

When Boruto called her, asking her to go out because he was stressed and tired, she imagined he would be akin to a deflated balloon. Probably wrinkled work clothes with tailor's chalk smudges on his sleeve, tousled hair and a heavy expression on his face.

She doesn't even know why she thought that. She should have known better. This was Boruto Uzumaki. He lived to look cool. He was wearing a white, crisp button-down shirt with a little puppy print, buttons closed all the way to the top on his collar. He matched it up with khaki shorts and white sneakers. His blond hair still looked wild, but overall, he still looked fresh as a daisy. Sarada had to bite her lower lip to stop herself from grinning so wide. Boruto looked just like one of the college boys from the universities around the area.

"My muse!" He greeted her, as he approached. His eyes scanned her slowly, from head to toe. The smile on his face grew wider. "Feeling cold, or do you just like rubbing it in that you stole my jacket?"

Sarada rolled her eyes, but a light laugh escaped her lips. "This is mine now," she leaned closer to him and remarked slyly, "I wear it better, anyway."

Boruto threw his head back and laughed. "Between you and me? Of course, you look better. You're the model, right? I simply make your clothes."

The grin on her face was starting to look permanent. She loved being around Boruto, he always knew how to make her laugh and smile. He held her hand and pulled her to his side to cross the street the moment the light turned green. He started chatting about his day, how he was so pleased with the students and assistants that Inojin referred him to. "Young, local talent is the best."

Sarada giggled. "You're starting to look like them as well."

Boruto grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. "Ya think so? I actually like it. It's so simple and fresh."

She hummed and nodded in agreement. Seeing him so happy and relaxed was starting to rub off on her, making her forget the law studies she was doing earlier at a local coffee shop. Being with Boruto was a nice change of pace.

"How did your study session go?" Boruto inquired. "Don't tell me that barista has been flirting with you again!" She could have sworn she saw the smoke come out of his nose as his hand balled into a fist in front of his chest. His comical behavior was only intensified by the fact that he had switched between three different languages in less than five minutes. She was grateful she could understand all the ones he was saying, but the more she spent time with him, the more she caught herself adapting this habit as well.

"Fine, finally finished that book," she sighed. "And no, he didn't. He did give me an extra shot of espresso, though," she teased. And it looked like it worked because Boruto pouted at her.

"Why don't you just study at my studio? If you can see me while you study, I'm sure you'll be more productive."

She scoffed. "No way. More like I'll be too distracted!"

"Yeah, I know it can't be helped I'm too handsome." He smirked.

"Boruto!" She shoved him a bit, and he laughed. They stopped walking and waited for the traffic enforcer to signal they could cross.

All sorts of people and dogs crossed with them. One of the things she loved about living in this city was that there was barely a pattern with the kind of people who she encountered walking the streets. Some were in suits, others in sweats, some were simply in casual clothes like she and Boruto were. It gave her a sense of normalcy, that she could just blend in with the crowd and belong. And of course, the dogs were a plus. From the tiny lap dogs who wore diapers to the giant Huskies and hairy Retrievers. They were all so cute.

After crossing the street, a tiny Shih Tzu came up to her, sniffing her ankle. She bent down and petted it, their owner smiling and indulging her. A few seconds passed and she stood up and waved at the dog and their owner goodbye.

"A little longer and I would have been jealous of a dog," Boruto sighed.

Sarada laughed and looked at him. He really was so handsome. Thinking of seeing him work while she studied was already making her stomach knot up. "Will you stop that?"

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close, planting a quick kiss on her temple as he declared, "Never!"

They finally reached the restaurant Boruto was raving about. He kept on going on about how one of his interns ordered food from Pound one lunchtime and he was hooked. "And it's so cheap!" Boruto cheered, making Sarada chuckle. For someone who raked in millions, she loved that he could still appreciate a decently priced meal.

It was a little English pub style restaurant. The servers were wearing white long-sleeved shirts with suspenders and bow ties. It looked so cute. The food was also really good, and Boruto was right. It was cheap! They enjoyed their burgers and fries and Boruto kept chatting on about his new collection. Once their dessert was served and Sarada's milkshake arrived, he took a photo of her with their sweets and posted it on Instagram. When she got the notification for the tag and checked her phone, she rolled her eyes at the cheesy caption but blushed.

" _My sweet, enjoying her sweets."_

She purses her lips when she saw Inojin's comment, "I guess this means she won't be having you tonight. Hehehe."

Inojin always thought he was right. But perhaps tonight, she could make him wrong.

.

.

.

With the bill paid, and dinner over, Boruto and Sarada headed out to walk around some more. A hobby shop was the first shop they visited. Sarada enjoyed seeing a wide array of board games, and Boruto's eyes lit up upon reading a sign that said the staff held pottery and painting classes once a week.

"You're not even artistic," Sarada stuck her tongue out at him playfully, as he inquired for further details.

He placed his hand on his chest and gasped. "My assistants can understand my sketches just fine!"

"Sure," Sarada smirked. "How they can understand your scribbles are beyond me."

He whined and pouted like a child, clinging on to her, making her take it back. She only laughed and accepted the details for the classes written down on a piece of paper the staff handed her. She slipped it in Boruto's breast pocket. "Here you go, you big baby. Don't lose it."

He smirked and placed a hand over hers, pressing it over his heart. "What? Sliding your number into my pocket already?" He leaned close to whisper in her ear, "Sarada Uchiha, I didn't think you would be this _forward_."

For the second time that night she gently shoved him away from her, as she tried and failed to hide her red face. Boruto laughed and poked her side, teasing her all the more.

The next stop was a bookstore with four floors. Sarada loved this place and often hung around here to study at the coffee shop on the third floor. Sometimes she would just pick out a book to leaf through as well. Even if she was always here, she still excitedly looked around, searching for anything new.

Boruto hung back and watched her, a lovestruck smile on his face. He adored seeing her so excited over something she was passionate about, and books were one of them. He also looked around, scanning the titles, scouting around who the best selling authors were these days, and what topic people liked to read about based on the choices laid out. As soon as he felt bored, he decided to wrap his arms around her waist and lean his cheek on her head, breathing in scent as she scanned through a book.

"You're being so clingy," she muttered, not minding his affectionate gesture. When he nuzzled his cheek some more into her hair she moved her head away, attempting to shake him off. "Stop it."

"Noooo," he whined and nuzzled into her hair some more, messing it up.

She pretended to look annoyed, but she couldn't fool him. He grinned at her and kissed her forehead. "Fine, fine. Be a book nerd. I'll come back for you here in a few minutes."

"Where are you going?"

He gave her a sly smile. "Now look who's being clingy."

Sarada huffed and turned away. "Fine."

Boruto poked her side and chuckled when she squirmed at his touch. "I'll get us something. Meet me outside when you're done."

After a few minutes, Sarada decided not to buy the book she was holding. Not _yet_ at least. She wanted to finish the books she had on her temporary shelf, in her shared apartment with Boruto. The last part made her blush. She didn't think she would be moving so fast with Boruto. They've only known each other for a year, gotten together for a few months, and now she was living with him in a foreign land. It wasn't like her to do something so rash, she always calculated and played it safe. But Boruto was the exact opposite. His spontaneous and unpredictable personality excited her, and she would be lying if she said she didn't like it. Every moment with him felt so _right_.

Sarada stopped when a plastic cup was held up her face. "You look like you could use a cold drink, my muse." Boruto smiled. "You okay? Too hot?"

She cleared her throat and took the cup from him. The tropical weather was a life saver. If Boruto knew she was blushing because she was thinking about him, he would never live it down. "Yeah. Thanks. Is this milk tea?" Tentatively, she placed her lips on the straw and took a sip. Dark eyes lit up as soon as the sweet liquid hit her tongue, accompanied with chewy tapioca pearls.

Boruto grinned as he watched her expression change. "Good right? Saw the line and thought it _had_ to be good if people were willing to wait."

She giggled at his logic but was thankful for the drink. He lead her to one of the benches towards the other side, and music started to float towards her. There was a young man standing at the side, singing into a microphone as he strummed his guitar. He had a makeshift sign for his social media on his open guitar case, where a number of bills and coins were splayed out.

"I love this song!" Boruto chose to sit relatively close to the singer, and the amplifier wasn't the best, but Sarada could tell he had a good voice. The songs he chose to cover accentuated the beauty of his voice.

The two of them sat down and listened to him play as they drank their milk tea. For once, Boruto wasn't chatting away. He did hold on to her hand and kept it on his lap as they listened, and sometimes, he would sing along to certain lines in the song as he looked at her. A gesture that she found sweeter than her drink.

Sarada tightened her hold on his hand and leaned on his shoulder, closing her eyes and enjoying the cool breeze bristle through her hair. With the milk tea gone and pearls eaten, the two of them stood up and Boruto left a big tip for the young artist and took a photo of his social media pages to check out for later.

Boruto browsed his phone. "Do you think he'll cry if I follow him and feature his stuff on Instagram?"

"Oh my god. Stop being so full of yourself!"

He laughed. "What? The last time I did that, the girl cried for _days_. I felt so guilty."

Sarada rolled her eyes. "Why do I put up with you?"

"You're stuck with me. No going back, Sarada. This is your life now." He leaned in close to her face. "And you love it."

Her cheeks flushed and she scowled at him. "Stop teasing me."

Boruto wrapped his arms around her waist as they walked and he nuzzled his nose on her ear. "Never!"

.

.

.

Sarada turned on the lights in their apartment and dropped the keys on the counter. She was tired, but she had a fun time. It was a simple date, far from the lavish luxuries that she was used to in France whenever Boruto took her around. She plopped down on the couch and let out a long sigh. "I'm still so full."

Boruto sat down next to her and placed his hand on her thigh. "Don't want to sleep yet, then?"

She shook her head sleepily. "Don't sleep when you're full. Mama always told me that."

"We can watch a movie," he suggested. His hand moved away from her as he picked up the remote, switching the television on. "Up for something funny or sappy?" Boruto smirked to himself. "Who am I kidding, of course, you want something sap—"

He stopped rambling when Sarada pulled him towards her, crashing her lips on his. His eyes were wide, caught off guard at her sudden kiss. But he was quick to close his eyes and wrap his arms around her, pulling her onto his lap. She pulled back for air and it took everything in him not to seize her lips with his own again. Once he saw the blush on her face and the look in her eyes, he stopped. What she said next left him breathless.

"I don't want something sappy. I want _you_."

His face flushed, speechless that she would suddenly kiss him like that. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, coming in for another kiss. Slowly this time. Relishing the feel of his warm soft lips on hers, and feeling his hands wander around her hips and lower back, Sarada pressed her body closer to his, allowing his body heat to seep through their clothes and onto her skin. A soft moan escaped her throat when Boruto slipped his hand under her shirt. Sarada tugged at the edge of his shirt, wanting it off but he stopped her.

"Woah there," he planted soft kisses on her neck as he spoke. "Getting a little excited, are we?"

Sarada groaned when he pulled away to look at her face. She pouted at him, genuinely upset that he was ruining the moment. "Stop ruining it."

He gave her a cheeky grin and in one quick motion, stood up from the couch, and carried her. She let out a small squeak and held on to his neck. "Boruto!"

"You said not to ruin it, I'm continuing it." He walked over to their bedroom, and she tried her best to hide her red face against his neck. "You said you didn't want to sleep yet, right?" She nodded, feeling the excitement bubble up in her chest. "We're not sleeping tonight, my muse."

* * *

A/N: I've been writing this fic for nearly a week. Kind of strange, as I usually finish my fics in one sitting. I am still obsessed with this AU. Hahaha.

Let me know what you think of this fic by leaving me a kind review, please. :)

Have a great week ahead!

All my love,

Kairi


	25. Wine Time

Title: Wine Time

Rating: T

Genre: Romance / Humor

A/N: Designer and Model AU for BoruSara!

* * *

 _Tonight is the night,_ he thought. _It's going to be a good night, and I_ will _talk to her._

He watched her from across the room, giggling with another model, looking gorgeous in a deep red dress, designed by her father. Although at first glance, she looked like any other Uchiha, black hair and eyes, her smile and aura were radiant, unmistakably from her mother. Boruto watched on, taking small sips of his wine, leaning on it for courage, but also to calm his nerves. He took one more sip, just as her companion waved at her.

 _Perfect._

This was his chance, the person she was speaking to had just left, and she was still holding on to her wine glass. As she took a sip, he glided towards her and with a sly smile on his face said, "You know what they say, if there's wine, you're _mine_."

She continued to sip on her drink, but she raised her brow at him. An amused smile on her lips. "I have to say, that's the first time I've heard that pickup line." She eyed his drink and then looked into his ocean blue eyes. "But I can say the same about _you_."

Heat rushed up to his face and he pulled at his collar to release some of the steam, a goofy smile on his face.

 _I can't believe that worked._

Sarada smirked. "Don't get funny ideas, Boruto. But you do have my undivided attention." She took another sip of her wine, never breaking eye contact with him.

His heart started thumping wildly in his chest. This was starting to look like a good night, indeed.

* * *

A/N: This is short, but it was one of the first pieces I wrote for this AU! This story was the nudge I needed to start writing for this. I want to write the back story a little more, but maybe when I'm inspired and have time. It's just been so much fun to write for this setting, especially writing about BoruSara in my country. ^^

I would like to take this time to sincerely thank all of you for reading, fav-ing, following, reviewing, and generally just supporting my stories. I haven't had the time to converse will all of you like I used to, and I feel really bad. I do read every single one of them and they all make me happy! Please be patient with me as I find the time to respond.

I have been trying my hand at original writing lately, and although it is fulfilling, FFnet just brings me a different kind of joy. Part of that joy comes from my interaction with all of you. Thank you so much for always bringing a ray of sunshine into my day. :)

Have a great week and write on, darling.

Kairi


	26. My Lord and Lady

Title: My Lord and Lady

Rating: T

Genre: Romance

A/N: This started off as a three-sentence fic challenge by spacerune (on tumblr) but I got a little carried away and Tuvstarr's Lost Heart was all too eager to encourage me. It was horrible. Hahaha. This is for you two, loves!

* * *

He held a well-decorated dagger to her throat. "Such a shame to pierce a pretty face."

"Are you sure pretty is all I'm good for?"

His brows furrowed and he looked at her from head to toe and then back at her face. "You're not from here, are you?"

"I could say the same for yourself."

"Who _are_ you?"

She gave him a smug smile. "A pretty girl who is worth more to you alive rather than dead, my Lord."

Boruto's brows shot up and his lips parted, dagger slowly coming to his side and back in its hilt. His shiny gold armor and stance was enough for anyone to know he was a Lord or a wealthy knight at the very least, but the way her eyes glinted with mischief… he knew that she knew who he was.

Her crow-black hair and eyes, that pale porcelain skin… it couldn't be.

"Sarada?" He breathed. Boruto didn't even recognize her. She was in rags, hair long and unruly. Far from the beautiful young lady he once knew.

An easy smile came up to her face. "She is dead, my Lord."

This confused him further. The more he looked at this girl, the more he recognized her face. How could he have forgotten her? "And yet you stand before me, my Lady."

"I'm no lady."

He swallowed thickly, for he knew what she meant. "Even without a castle, you are still a lady, an Uchiha."

She bit her lower lip and looked away. That was something she did not want to remember at the moment.

Boruto slowly came closer and placed his cloak around her shoulders, covering her from the snow that began to fall. Winter had come, and she would not stand a chance in her current condition. He had to make things right again. "You are still my betrothed. Come back with me."

"The Uzumakis have no use for a landless girl."

He shook his head. "You have the name and a claim. We also owe your father a great debt."

She smirked, although her eyes were still forlorn. "Are you going to say that the Uzumakis always repay their debts?"

He grinned, and responded, "We don't just pay back in gold, ya know? Marry me, and we will avenge your clan and take back your castle together."

The cold fire was back in her dark eyes and she smirked yet again. "You think I will marry you just for vengeance?"

"No," he replied casually. "You will because I asked, and it will be your choice. Plus," he leaned in closer. "I am also very handsome."

She rolled her eyes, but a smile formed on her lips. Truly, her betrothed did not change. There was more merit for her into marrying him, and yet the way he looked at her made her think that Boruto felt he was the one getting more out of their arrangement.

"I will, my Lord."

"It pleases me to have your hand, my Lady." He bowed and offered her his arm, and together, they walked back to his horse to ride back to the capital.

* * *

A/N: I fashioned Sarada after the Starks because like the Uchiha's, they're all dead. HAHAHA HUHUHU. The North Remembers. On the other hand, I fashioned Boruto after the Lannisters, as he is gold of hair.

This was a fun little fic to create. Please do leave me your thoughts by sending me a review. :)


	27. Di-No

Title: Di- _No_

Genre: Romance / Humor

Rating: T

A/N: *cracks knuckles* haven't written in weeks. Let's see if I still got this.

* * *

He glided towards her, put on his best–read: smuggest–smile, and wiggled his eyebrows at her as he leaned on the bar. "Kiss me if I'm wrong, but dinosaurs still exist, right?"

She stopped mid-sip and turned to face him. It took everything in her not to spit her cocktail out on him. Sarada managed to swallow, put her drink down on the bar and replied coolly, "Di- _No_ still exists. My fave animal, actually."

If it was any other guy, they would have shriveled up and run away with their tail between their legs, but not Boruto Uzumaki. He _loved_ a challenge, and Sarada Uchiha was one of them.

Boruto made himself comfortable leaning on the bar and ordered another drink for Sarada, and one for him as well. He looked at her and smirked. "I could be your favorite too, ya know?"

A smile formed on her lips. "Oh really, now?"

He took a big gulp of his drink and swallowed it down for some courage. "I'd put on a Barney suit if that's what it took to turn your Di- _No_ into a _Yes."_

She laughed. Boruto was known to be good with the ladies, and now she could see why. He was smooth, she'll give him that. But she knew him, and he could definitely be doing better than _this_. Indulging him would be fun, but at some point, the disadvantage might fall on her. He was far more used to these things, after all. She took the drink he bought for her and lifted it to her lips, taking a slow sip as she kept eye contact. When she finished, she put it down and asked ever so bluntly, "What do you want, Boruto? A kiss?"

"Oh thank god," Boruto threw his hands up in the air dramatically. "I thought you would never ask."

Sarada laughed again and held her hand up. "I'm seriously asking, here."

"And I'm seriously saying _yes_." He laughed. "You don't have to be so pushy asking for a kiss, ya know?"

She rolled her eyes and then… it trailed down to his mouth. They looked so inviting. Perhaps one kiss wouldn't be so bad… right?

"You–you gotta stop biting your lip before I really lose it, ya know?"

Sarada snapped her eyes back to his blue ones. They were clouded over…

Slowly, she bit her lip and watched his breath hitch and shoulders stiffen. She giggled. "Lose what, Boruto?"

Heat rushed to his cheeks and he looked away, a small pout on his lips. "You're such a tease, ya know?"

Sarada threw her head back and laughed. He was cute, and quite a sore loser. "Maybe if you take me out for a nice dinner, I'll _consider_ making you a favorite."

The bright and goofy grin on his face made the whiskers on his cheeks climb up. She rolled her eyes, but it did make her heart feel a little lighter. If he kept this up, perhaps she could consider him replace her Di-No into a _Yes._

* * *

A/N: Hello, darling! It's been such a looong time since I've updated my fics. I'm happy to say that I'm slowly inching my way into updating Functions and Feelings, as well as I Got You. I've also been consuming other resources to give me inspiration for Drink Your Fill. Anyone familiar with Teen Wolf? I've been sinking my teeth into it lately. hihi.

If you want to come by and talk to me, you can follow and tweet me on twitter: _kairiichan

Please do leave me a review to let me know what you think of this story!


	28. Worth It

Title: Worth It

Rating: T

Genre & Warning: **Angst**

* * *

They sat next to each other on the couch, bodies slightly facing each other. The air was heavy, despite soft pop music playing in the background.

Boruto's breathing was uneven, and his heart felt so heavy in his chest. He looked at her, blue eyes filled with sadness and regret. "I'm really sorry..."

She put on a brave face and smiled at him. "Don't be sorry, it was a good run, wasn't it?"

He tried to smile as well. "Yeah... I don't—I don't think we can say we wasted our time together, right?"

Sarada shook her head. "Definitely not. We said we would give it a shot, and we did, right?"

"Y-yeah." He looked away and scratched the back of his neck. She was taking this so well. How could she take it so well? "I really tried," he said softly. He wasn't so sure if he was saying it to convince himself or her.

"You know, I realized something." Sarada perked up a bit, trying to cheer him up. When he looked at her questioningly, she continued. "We have known each other for twenty-two years since we were born. But do you know how long we've only been dating for? Four months."

He blinked. "What? That's—that's so short."

She hummed. "It is, isn't it? Some people told me it was just right. But I thought it wasn't. To be honest, I got kind of scared."

Boruto chuckled and Sarada grinned at him. "Yeah," he agreed. "I think us being friends for that long was a big factor with us clicking, huh?"

"Oh definitely." Sarada nodded confidently. "But the friendship isn't what's going to really determine us going further."

His eyes were downcast yet again and his smile slowly faded, the whiskers on his cheeks drooping down, following the contour of his cheeks.

"Why do you look so sad?" She asked, voice getting smaller with every word. "It's better to admit you're not ready and just end it."

"Because I am sad," he replied softly. He took her hand in his and leaned his cheek on it, looked into her eyes and whispered, "Out of all the girls I ever broke up with, you're the least deserving."

His blue eyes stared straight into her dark ones and she felt his melancholy hit her like a truck. Even if she tried to smile, her face did the exact opposite. Now her heart felt heavy. Feeling his warm cheek on the back of her hand, and as he kissed her hand, she felt like she struck by lighting.

This was happening. It was really happening.

They have known each other for years and gave themselves a shot at being something more. And now that it wasn't working, they both just had to be adults and make the right decision. She was already decided, it was just a matter of getting Boruto to also decide to end it. But his big blue eyes just made her say, "You don't have to decide now. You can sleep on it. And please—don't cry."

It would tear her apart to seem him cry. She has seen him cry for other things before, and cry for her whenever she was hurt, but not like this. Not for this situation.

"I won't cry," he replied. "But maybe later I will."

She snickered, and he smiled in return. Trust Boruto to ruin the moment. They both ended up laughing for a few seconds before he let go of her hand and opened up his arms for her. She leaned in and gave him a hug. They stayed like that for a few moments.

It was a tender moment, yet the heaviness hung in the air, and Boruto's eyes pricked with tears but he held it in. It was better to save their friendship and choose the mature decision for both of them. Sarada really didn't deserve the hurt that would come from prolonging this relationship. But it still hurt like a motherfucker.

"Boruto," Sarada hugged him tighter and fought the tears that also threatened to spill. "Thank you."

Boruto's eyes widened and his arms tightened around her. His heart felt a thousand times heavier but after a while, he also felt the load lift away. She didn't have to say anything anymore for him to know that even if they only dated for a while—even if they didn't work out—they would both treasure the small pocket in time where they both basked in each other's sunlight.

All the dates, cups of coffee, burgers, and kisses were all worth it.

He pulled back a bit and touched her face. There were no tears in her eyes, as there were also none on his. They both smiled at each other and leaned in, lips brushing softly and slowly.

It was different from all their other kisses. There was no passion, no heat. But it was tender, full of understanding and sadness. It might not be their last, but it certainly felt like it was.

When they pulled away, they hugged each other again and stayed there quietly, both thinking back to the happy four months they spent together.

It might not have been ideal, but they both took a shot, and even if it missed, they were still glad they took it. After everything, it was still worth it.

* * *

A/N: They say you miss one-hundred percent of the shots you don't take, but even if you miss, being brave enough to take the chance already makes it worth it.

I was trying to be brave while I wrote this fic and willed myself not to cry. But as I was editing and rereading it, I gave up and cried. lol. I hope you liked it, and please do leave me your thoughts. I would love to hear what you think. :)

Have a great week ahead, darling.

All my love,

Kairi


	29. Sickie

Title: Sickie

Rating: T

Genre: Fluff

A/N: They're around 20 here!

* * *

Boruto stood there, biting his lower lip and fighting a severe case of giggles. The paper bags on his arms rustled as he vibrated ever so lightly, trying his best to hold in the laugh that was bound to explode. He did not want to laugh. No. He wanted to celebrate. To pop open a bottle of champagne before for the first time in forever, his girlfriend, Sarada Uchiha, had admitted defeat to sickness and called him for help.

She stood there, holding the door open for him, in her pajamas. Her long, dark hair was unkempt, and her glasses slightly askew. Boruto didn't miss how red her nose looked as well.

"Christmas must have come early," Boruto grinned. "Because for once in my life, my girl actually asked for my help."

Sarada rolled her eyes but did not say anything. All she did was sniff and rub at her stuffy nose as she glared at her cocky-as-ever boyfriend.

"Have you seen Sarada, Rudolf?"

In the nick of time, he ducked a jab. "If you're well enough to be that fast, you might not need me here, ya know?"

Sarada pulled him in, a frown on her face. She was already as sick as a dog and he was still making fun of her. He kept talking, saying how cute her pajamas and sour act was. "Boruto-" she stopped herself upon hearing how stuffy her voice sounded. She bit her lower lip and side-eyed him when all he did was chuckle at how she sounded. He was enjoying this _far_ too much.

With an exasperated sigh, she sat down on the couch and crossed her arms across her chest. "If you're going to be impossible, please just leave. I'll manage."

"No, no!" Boruto set the paper bags down on the center table and held his hands out in front of her. "I'm sorry," that grin was still plastered on his face, "It's just that… I'm so happy you called me. And that you voluntarily took a sick day today, ya know?" He crouched down in front of her and rested his hands on her knees. This time, he had a genuine smile on his face. "This is progress, a nice step into self-care."

She gave him a skeptic look, but then sighed and pulled a blanket over her shoulders. "I know I'll just be useless if I try to work when I'm sick. Plus, I don't want to infect anyone else."

Boruto stood up. "That's the spirit. Besides, it's not like the Hokage's office is going to fall apart while you're away." Upon hearing his thoughts out loud, he stopped and did a double-take. "Actually, no, it might just-"

Sarada's icy glare made him shut his mouth and pick up the bags. "I'll go make you some tea. Why don't you lie down, Sarada? I'll take care of it."

Her fingers came up to massage her temples and she took a deep breath. Even if he was teasing, she was still glad for his company. "Okay, I'll be in my room." She padded down the hall and stopped herself before disappearing from his view. She smiled and thanked him sincerely before leaving. The dust of pink on his cheeks when she did made her feel warm and fuzzy inside, and it wasn't because of her rising fever.

* * *

A/N: BoruSara taking care of each other while they're sick is a major headcanon of mine. 3

Thank you for reading and supporting, love! Please do leave me a review to let me know what you think. It makes my day.

Write on, darling.


	30. One Tall Blond, Please

Title: One Tall Blonde, Please

Genre: Fluff / Humor

Rating: T

Dedicated to spacerune (on tumblr) can you guess what her morning usual is?

Beta read (actually, she basically co-wrote this fic) by Tuvstarr's Lost Heart!

* * *

"Good morning, Sarada!" Konohamaru greeted, "Your usual?"

She returned the smile and shook her head. "No, I think I'll try something different today," she responded, glancing up at the board for ideas. "What do you recommend?"

Konohamaru startled. It was so rare for Sarada to break her usual routine. He scratched his head for a while and appeared to be deep in thought, the marker twirling around his fingers. "Something sweet?"

Sarada shook her head.

"More coffee flavor?" He grinned, to which she nodded.

"Ah!" She could almost see the lightbulb above his head. "What about a blond latte?"

"Sure." Sarada didn't even think about it. She was far too preoccupied with watching the boy manning the cashier, animatedly talking to his customer.

A cup in hand and the marker in the other, Konohamaru asked, "Just a tall?"

She nodded absentmindedly and felt her cheeks flush when Boruto waved, inviting her to come to his counter. Sarada walked over to him.

"Good morning, Sarada!" Boruto looked at the cup that Konohamaru placed in front of him. "A tall blond, huh? Didn't know you liked those."

"I wouldn't know," Sarada responded. "I've never tried 'em, but I was in the mood for something new."

"You want to try something new?" Inojin leaned in cheekily. "Boruto's off at four today."

Sarada froze, and Boruto's cheeks burned red. "Asshole, don't embarrass her like that!"

She laughed awkwardly and waved her hand. "It's fine."

Boruto's cheeks puffed as he punched her order in, Inojin's unbashful laughter still ringing in their ears, despite him having left to serve another customer.

 _A tall blonde…_ Sarada thought.

She scanned his lean figure. She had never stood right next to him so she wasn't exactly sure, but Boruto looked to be at least a head taller than her.

 _Perfect cuddling height._

The thought of cuddling with Boruto surprised her. Why would she think of such things? It wasn't like she liked him or anything, right?

 _Ridiculous_.

... _Or was it._

Being so close, just the counter between them, the thought about height difference returned, and she felt herself blushing again.

Sarada handed him her Starbucks card and went to the other end of the counter to claim her drink. She lifted it up to her lips and smiled.

This tall blond was delicious.

Taking another sip, she looked Boruto's way once more and couldn't help but smile and blush at another thought that popped in her head.

Perhaps another tall blond would be, too.

* * *

A/N: I swear, I only go to Starbucks for the coffee. Teehee. It's no secret I love coffee, alight? I need my morning usual.

I hope you liked this little fic! This is so far one of my favorites!

Thank you for reading, darling. Have a great weekend ahead! :)


	31. Snowed In for Christmas

A/N: Happy Holidays, everyone!

Here's a fluffy Christmas fic I made for the Double Tsundere Ship's Secret Santa event! It's a discord server for BoruSara lovers. Lol!

Beta read by: Tuvstarr's Lost Heart. Thank you so much!

I don't own Naruto/Boruto.

* * *

There was quite a line by the front desk, and Sumire had her sweetest smile on, accommodating the young kids and moms who were waiting for their turn to rent skates. Sarada, on the other hand, was waiting for the coffee to finish brewing as she whipped up another batch of hot chocolate and warmed some cookies. Working these machines were a piece of cake, and she would have finished the orders a lot faster if she wasn't so distracted.

Over at the benches, a blond boy was on his knees, helping a little boy lace his skates. He had the widest and warmest smile and the bluest eyes she had ever seen.

Boruto Uzumaki.

He plays hockey on weekdays and teaches children how to skate on weekends. Boruto was the kind of guy everyone liked and gravitated towards, like the sun, as his friend Mitsuki calls him. Friendly, sporty, smart, and attractive. That's Boruto. And Sarada had the dumbest luck to have a crush on him and be one of the girls he liked to flirt with. For kicks, of course. Because there was no way in hell that he flirted with Sarada because he liked her... Right?

"Sarada!"

She snapped out of her stupor and hurriedly turned off the coffee machine. Sumire was giving her a weird look and held up two skates. "Are you okay? I could use some help, please."

"Oh, right." Sarada picked up the slip of paper and began going through the shelves, looking for the sizes and bringing them out. The kids eagerly took theirs and ran to the bench, getting changed. Once the line disappeared, Sarada washed her hands and went back to the coffee, pouring it in paper cups and putting them on trays, calling out the numbers from the counter.

Just when the customer left, Boruto stepped up to the counter, holding up a pair of skates, all smiles. "Heya, Sarada. I think his skates were too big for him." He placed his elbow on the counter and winked at her. "I think we're just the right size for each other, though."

Sarada took the skates and turned her back to him, fighting the heat crawling up her face, as she shoved them back on the shelf and got the right one. Taking deep breaths to calm herself, she got a pair in the right size and handed them back to him. "These should be right."

" _We_ could be right, ya know?" He faked a pout and an exaggerated sigh before heading back to the student.

Sumire hugged her from behind and whispered in her ear, "Is Boruto why you're so distracted?"

Sarada rolled her eyes. "No."

She giggled. "He's so into you. Flirting with you all the time."

"Everyone." Sarada did air quotes." _flirts with me,_ just to mess with me."

"You're so cute when you get flustered, that's why!" Sumire hugged her tighter and snuggled up behind her. "And so comfy, too."

Sarada pouted and pulled out of her hold. "See, even you flirt with me to mess with me."

"I never mess with you, Sarada." Sumire batted her long eyelashes at her and giggled.

Sarada's cheeks burned and she went back to the coffee machine to refill it. "Quit it!"

The afternoon went fairly quick, albeit not as busy as it was earlier when the skating classes were happening. Sarada found herself watching the people skate, holding in her giggles whenever someone would fall… and catch her breath whenever Boruto would skate by, laughing and smiling.

"Sarada, I'll go now!" Sumire waved.

"See you," Sarada waved, and noticed that it was snowing outside and that Sumire's hands were bare. "Hey, it's snowing. You got a pair of gloves on you?"

"Oh, no." Sumire's face fell. "I don't."

Sarada ducked down and picked up hers from her bag. "Here, take mine."

Sumire's brows lifted. "Are you sure? Your hands get cold easily, right?"

"It's okay, I can manage," Sarada grinned. "Besides, you walk a lot further than I do. You need these."

Sumire smiled and took them from her. "Thanks, Sarada. See you tomorrow!"

Come closing time, Sarada cleaned up and locked up the money when the counter was approached. "No more hot chocolate?"

"Sorry, we're closed…" her voice faded when she realized it was Boruto, holding onto his bag and dressed in his coat.

"No worries, can I take you to-go instead?"

She scoffed, but the tips of her ears burned. There he was _again_ , flirting with her. "I'm afraid that's a tall order."

"I'm pretty sure I'm taller than you, Sarada," Boruto chucked. "Perfect cuddling height for you, wouldn't you say?"

Her lower lip jutted and she crossed her arms. "We're closed, Boruto."

"I know, and it looks like you're done cleaning already, so let's get out of here."

"Wait, what?"

When Sarada didn't make a move to go, Boruto prompted, "It's snowing. I'll walk you home."

"That isn't… necessary. You don't have to."

"I want to," he smiled warmly and placed his bag on the counter. "I'll wait for you to finish up." He placed his arms on the counter and watched her move around, making Sarada feel so conscious. It didn't make sense why he would, he never did.

The only time they really walked home together had been when Mitsuki and Sumire insisted they all have dinner before going home, and that's when she found out they practically lived on the same street. After that one _not_ double date, Sarada had been more aware of him and noticed Boruto more during her commute to and from home.

Once she finished cleaning, Sarada put on her coat and wrapped her scarf around her neck, piling it high enough to hide her chin. She searched for a few moments for the gloves, but then remembered she lent them to Sumire. Great. Her hands were going to freeze and Boruto was going to be there to witness it and make fun of her.

"Okay, let's go." Sarada slung the strap over her shoulder and walked around the counter. Boruto joined her and held the door open for her as she stepped outside.

The cold wind hit her face, and her shoulders shot up, keeping her scarf in place. She wound it a little tighter. Boruto was back by her side, he had a pink scarf on, but no hat, or gloves. He slipped his hands in his jacket pocket and smiled at her. "Shall we?"

Sarada could only nod and tried her best to stay warm as they walked. The sidewalk was slippery, and she walked a lot slower than usual, not wanting to fall. Snowbanks were piled high by the sidewalks, and there were barely any people out. The street lights cast a warm yellow glow, and the wind died down a bit, but the snow kept falling. She placed her hands to her mouth and blew on them.

"Feeling cold?" Boruto looked her way, blue eyes sparkling under the street light.

"A bit," Sarada admitted, a small smile on her face. "I don't have my gloves."

His brows knit together as he reached out to touch her hand. Once he made contact, he grimaced and grab them into his. "Your hands are freezing!"

Boruto's hands were so warm. Sarada's cheeks burned and she ducked under her scarf, trying to hide them. They walked slowly, her hands still in Boruto's, and occasionally, their hips and arms would brush. It did things to Sarada. It was not right that just by being so close to him would make her stomach do backflips and her heart stutter.

"Thanks," she muttered. "Your hands are so warm. I can't believe it. How are you so warm?"

He smiled softly. "I gotta stay warm to make sure I can keep you warm, right?"

Sarada rolled her eyes but smiled. "You're always flirting with me. What is up with that?"

Boruto laughed. "Flirting? Is that what I'm doing? Well… is it working?"

She scoffed. "You're unbelievable."

"Believe it!" Boruto laughed again. "What? Is it really so hard to believe I would flirt with you? You wound me, Sarada. Am I not enough?" He pulled her hands closer to his face, holding them up to press against his cheek.

 _Warm._

Sarada had to look away, his eyes were so captivating, and she was afraid her voice would fail her if she got lost in them. She swallowed before responding. "You're always flirting with everyone, I guess it can't be helped. I'm just like the rest."

"Flirt with everyone?" Boruto gawked. "Sarada, you really wound me. I only have eyes for you."

"See!" She laughed. "There it is again!" She groaned, but that smile was still on her lips. "Everyone always flirts with me, to get a reaction, and whatever." It was surprisingly easy to talk to Boruto. "I don't get why else they would."

"Because you're beautiful?" Boruto looked at her like she had grown another head. "Come on, it's not that hard to figure out. I mean, I see Sumire flirting with you all the time."

Sarada rolled her eyes. "Oh, she does that to mess with me. You know she likes Mitsuki."

"Mitsuki likes _her_ ," he corrected. "She seems like she would jump at you if she hasn't already."

"Like how you would jump at me?" Sarada laughed.

"Only if you would let me," Boruto smirked. "I've been flirting with you for months and you still won't notice me." He held her hands to his chest, and damn, it still felt warm. "What do I gotta do, Sarada?"

She giggled at his theatrics. Boruto was really so silly. Even if she knew he was joking, her heart would not stop racing. They were both having so much fun fake flirting and talking that they almost missed her house.

"It looks pretty dark in there," Boruto gazed upon her home. "I thought you live with your parents?"

"Oh. I don't anymore," she explained. "They left this house with me and they moved out. They should be coming home for Christmas, though." Sarada pulled her hands out of Boruto's hold and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

"There's a coming snowstorm," he mused. "I hope they make it."

"Thanks, me too…" Sarada muttered. "How about you? Your parents driving in or are you going to them this year?"

"Nah," Boruto stuffed his hands in his pockets. "They're staying at my grandparents' and that's too far for me to drive to. I got one last lesson tomorrow before the rink closes… are you on duty tomorrow?"

Sarada nodded. "Yeah, I am. For closing."

"I guess I'll see you then."

"Right." She fumbled with her keys. "I'll see you tomorrow. And thank you for walking me."

His face lit up. "You're welcome. I'll walk you tomorrow too, if you like."

A smile formed on her lips. "Sure. That sounds great."

.

.

.

Boruto laid in bed, phone on his chest as he stared at the ceiling. "She thinks I flirt with her just to get a reaction…" His voice was soft as if he was speaking to the wind. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "What do I have to do to get her to take me seriously?"

Boruto took his phone and went to the messages. He went to one of his group chats with his closest friends and asked for help. Which turned out to be a huge mistake because all they did for a solid thirty minutes was make fun of him and his conversation with Sarada on the way home. But hey, it was a start, right?

Inojin: You held her hand and called her beautiful. She thinks you're playing her.

Shikadai: Do you really need me to explain why she thinks that?

Mitsuki: Does she like you, though?

Inojin: He walked her home and called her beautiful and she laughed. That's a solid no.

Shikadai: What Inojin said.

Boruto: I hate all of you. I don't even flirt with other girls.

Shikadai: Shall I send a list?

Inojin: Even if you check it twice, you're still on the naughty list.

Mitsuki: Isn't that why you're friends?

Inojin: Shut up, Mitsuki.

Boruto groaned. This was a mistake. A big one. They did have a point though, didn't they? Other than flirting with Sarada, Boruto did some small cute things to make her notice him… he always came by the counter to greet her and looked at her whenever he had the chance. Sure, she may not have really noticed the latter but… that was something, right? And walking her home in the snow? Come on, that had to be a ton of extra cookie points, but she _still_ thought he was messing with her.

Boruto: What can I do to make her really know I like her? Seriously.

Mitsuki: Ask her out. Sincerely :)

Inojin: Eww. Just kiss her already.

Shikadai: Yeah, but make sure it's a soft one. Don't go all wild, now.

Inojin: What a waste of a kiss, just makeout. Have sex. Marry her.

Boruto: WTF. I don't even know why I thought you guys would be of any help.

Mitsuki: Just be sincere. I'm sure she will see you like her. Or tell her point-blank.

Shikadai: Brave. But it would work.

Inojin: Lol. Boruto would never.

Boruto fumed at seeing the last response. He _so_ would. It's Christmas, and this would be the perfect opportunity. But telling her straight up. His heart leaped to his throat at the thought and he backpedaled. Okay. He won't. That was too much. Kiss her… maybe he could kiss her. The tips of his ears burned just thinking about it. But it could work, right? Mistletoe kisses were a thing for Christmas.

Shikadai: You better not be thinking of using the old Mistletoe thing. Don't be cliche.

Inojin: Eww Boruto. WTF.

Mitsuki: It might be cute, though…

He let out an exasperated groan. These guys were no help _at all._ Boruto threw his phone to the side and curled up, thinking of a million ways to tell her how he really felt, or at least, for her to take him seriously. He closed his eyes and sighed. Perhaps tomorrow, he would be able to think of a good way to tell her that he meant it.

.

.

.

Sarada looked out the window, her brows knitting together in worry. The snow was flying in all directions and the people in the rink hurried to leave. Those with cars packed up and drove out, in fear of being snowed in. The news playing on the news playing on the television wasn't encouraging either, saying that the snowstorm had picked up and advised people to be cautious and stay indoors if they could.

It was Christmas Eve, and a lot of people were still driving around, getting groceries and driving home.

There was still a skating class ongoing, but some of the moms were already asking for their children to leave early. The rink manager, Konohamaru, decided to allow those to wanted to leave to do so. But only if someone was fetching them.

Sarada looked at her phone. Her mother was texting her, saying that the snow was so thick by their area and might not make it.

Sarada: Please don't head out, it's unsafe. Just stay home. You can come to get me when the storm eases.

Mama: I'm so sorry, darling. :( I promise we will drive to you the moment it clears.

"Hey, Sarada." Konohamaru jogged up to her. "If you want to go, you can. But maybe when it clears a bit, yeah?"

She put her phone back in her pocket and contemplated whether or not she should leave now or not. But leaving while there were still people inside, and while the storm was raging? The latter made her decision easy. The probability of her tripping and falling flat on her face were far too high and perhaps the worse option. She didn't want to think about it.

"Okay, sure," Sarada smiled. "I'll start cleaning, in case we need to go."

"Sure." Konohamaru nodded.

.

.

.

Stupid.

That's what Sarada was. There was no denying it. She had denied a ride home and now she was stuck, snowed in. Konohamaru offered to give the rest of the kids a ride home, and she had passed on it because there was no more space in the car.

It was kind of her, sure, putting the little kiddies first. But now there was no way for her to get home with the snow piled high and the flurry still at it.

"Stuck too, huh?"

She jumped and found Boruto holding on to his bag, coat hung on his arm. "Boruto! I thought you left hours ago."

He shook his head. "Had to make sure my students got home first, ya know? Besides, I noticed you were one of the last to go, too."

"I had to make sure the kids left, first," she muttered and then sighed. "But I guess chivalry doesn't always reward you, huh?"

He grinned at her. "I get to be snowed in with you, I think that's a great prize."

Her cheeks reddened and she looked away. "Right. Still with the flirting."

"Hey, I mean that," Boruto pouted. "Oh, right! Aren't your parents supposed to come over for Christmas Eve? Aren't they fetching you?"

Sarada shook her head and sat down on the bench. "No, I told them not to come. It's too dangerous."

"That sucks… Sorry about that."

"Christmas alone sucks," Sarada agreed. "And we're snowed in!" She threw her hands up in the air, genuinely frustrated. She wanted nothing more than to go home and get under the covers.

"Well… you have me."

The back of her neck burned. Why was he always teasing her like this? Did he know she had a crush on him? If so, leading her on was so not cool. Slowly, she faced him and found a shy smile on his face. Her heart skipped and heat traveled to her cheeks. "Th- thanks." Her hands clasped together on her lap.

"Are your hands cold?" Boruto looked at her hands and took them into his, warming them. "Not as bad, but still a little cold…" he rubbed them together and smiled at her. "Do you want a jacket? I have one you can use."

"No, I'm good…" Sarada smiled. "Maybe some hot chocolate will help."

"Oh, I want one, too. Let me help." They both stood from the bench, but he was still holding on to sher hand, only letting go once they were behind the counter. Boruto looked around. "It feels so different being on the other side."

Sarada laughed. He sounded so silly. "It's nothing spectacular."

"It so is. At least, when you are here, it is."

She nearly dropped the cookies. "Stop flirting with me!" Her heart was beating so fast it was making her feel like she might have a heart condition.

"I am not!" Boruto huffed. "I mean it!"

Sarada chucked a cookie at him. "No, you don't!"

"What the hell." Boruto ducked just in time. "Yes, I do!"

Her cheeks were bright red, and her whole body shook. Why was Boruto always like this? Playing with her feelings and what not. "You can't possibly-" she muttered under her breath.

"Why is that?" Boruto raised a brow, walking closer to her.

"Because!" Sarada's heart leapt to her throat. There were a million reasons why he couldn't possibly like her.

"Because what?" Boruto pouted. "I don't flirt with other girls, okay? Get that in your head." He poked her forehead with his finger lightly. "Haven't you ever considered I flirt with you because I like you?"

 _Wait, what?_

"You like me?"

Boruto froze and covered his mouth, blue eyes wide. "I mean, like, you know, you're so pretty, and not like _like_ like, but like-oh shit."

Her hand came up to her mouth. Boruto kept on stammering, squirming and trying to take back his word vomit. He looked so cute, blushing and all. It made Sarada smile and giggle. Crazy. This had to be some sort of Christmas miracle.

"I can't believe it," Sarada laughed.

"Wh-what?" Boruto's cheeks still burned but he seized his spazzing. "Can't believe _what_?"

Sarada stopped laughing and stepped closer to him, a warm smile on her face. "That my crush likes me too."

His blue eyes went wide, and slowly a smile cracked on his face. "F-for real?"

"Yes, for real." Sarada nodded, placing her hands on his chest.

"Woah-wait!" Boruto dug into his pocket and pulled out something green. He shook it a bit to straighten it and then hung it above them with his right hand.

"Is that…" she blinked. "Mistletoe? Where did you get _Mistletoe!_?"

Boruto chuckled. "I wanted to be original, but I could only think of a cliche way of telling you I liked you… for real, ya know?"

Sarada smiled at him and giggled. "I like that you told me straight up, even if it was an accident."

Boruto chuckled and wrapped his free hand around her waist. "Can we kiss now? I've been wanting this for like, years."

"Wait, year-" Sarada was cut off when Boruto crashed his lips on hers. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck, raising herself up on her tiptoes to deepen the kiss. Boruto tossed the mistletoe away in favor or wrapping his other arm around her waist and lifting her up, making her squeal.

They broke from the kiss and she hugged him tight. "Merry Christmas."

Boruto put her back down on the ground and kissed her forehead. "Merry Christmas."

"I guess this isn't so bad after all," Sarada giggled.

"Yeah, not bad at all. Hey!" Boruto pulled back just a little bit to see her face. "Since we're stuck here, want to skate? We got the entire place to ourselves."

Her big, dark eyes looked at him, and then shied away from his gaze. "I-I don't know how to."

"You don't know how to skate?!" Boruto shook her. "You've been working here and you never tried it?"

She laughed and shook her head. "I was always too shy of the instructor."

Boruto rolled his eyes. "All this time, I could have held your hand sooner."

"And get me pregnant? No way!" Sarada teased.

Boruto laughed. "Yeah, certainly. Don't worry, I'll own up to it."

Sarada pushed him away lightly. "Wear gloves, it'll help."

"And miss my chance to be with you forever? No way."

 _Wow. Holding hands today, and thinking of getting pregnant and married tomorrow._

They laughed as they picked out their skates, and kept on chatting as they laced them and slowly walked over to the rink. There was a lot of awkward accidental bumping and Boruto's teasing, but soon enough Sarada got the hang of it and they skated side by side after two hours.

Once they had their fill, their stomachs started to rumble and they raided the cookies and sandwiches that were left. While Sarada prepared the hot chocolate, Boruto went through Konohamaru's office and hooked up his phone, playing Christmas songs and dancing around with her. Boruto held her hand and twirled her around, before pulling her close and wrapping his arms around her waist, swaying to a slow yet sweet Christmas song.

"Baby it's cold outside," Boruto hummed along.

Sarada grinned and snuggled up on his chest. "I'm glad I have you to keep me warm."

He chuckled and held her throughout the night. Perhaps being snowed in at a skating rink wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

A/N: Quite cliche, but I have no shame in saying this is exactly the kind of Christmas movie I would love to watch! Hahaha. Mildly inspired by Let It Snow, the book and movie. Thank you so much for reading, and I hope you feel a little warmer after reading this fic!

Happy Holidays, fam.

All my love,

Kairi


End file.
